


The King's Bishop's Gambit

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: You Can't Play Chess Without the Pieces [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: All they ever wanted was to fulfill the other's dreams.It was supposed to be a regular meeting. A regular practice session.But communication has never been their strong point......And Izumi ends up quitting Knights?!





	1. K.G., Part One, e4

**The King’s Gambit**

(Part One, e4)

_(Leo’s POV)_

Leo hums a random tune, walking aimlessly with his eyes trained to the clouds. He suddenly feels his feet sink slightly into the ground and stops to look around him.

“Where am I?”

The sand beneath his feet says that he’s at the beach. His sense of smell finally reacts to the salty sea breeze, making him crinkle his nose. With a shrug, Leo continues walking straight ahead. He left the comfort of his home in search of inspiration. His phone has yet to go off, so he assumes Knights isn’t practicing today.

Or perhaps that’s because his phone is still at home. Vaguely, he remembers seeing it on his desk.

Well… he’s sure Tsukasa can find him. Knights don’t have any upcoming events for Izumi to go looking for Leo, himself. The model always leaves him to do as he pleases as long as time allows it. Trusting him to return when needed…

…Sometimes he does. Sometimes he leaves Knights to fight on their own strength to get stronger. Without the option to rely on him so much, they can awaken their own motivations to the fullest.

And other times…

Leo shakes his head, not desiring to dwell on the past. By doing so, his eyes spot a small crowd just ahead. There’s a lot of stray equipment set up, equipment that he cannot even fathom to name. Curious, Leo walks over to the beach resort they are set up at.

A photoshoot.

Nodding in understanding, he’s about to turn away when the familiar color of moonlight steals his attention away once more.

Izumi’s hair ruffles lightly with the breeze as he sits prettily at a table on the elevated patio. Before he knows what’s happening, Leo finds himself entranced. He quietly goes into the building and settles behind the staff, leaning against a wall. The patio doors are opened wide, letting the staff work at the angle they want.

Leo can't take his eyes off of his muse. A small change in position, followed by shutter sounds as the photographer clicks away at their camera. The cycle repeats.

However, Izumi suddenly looks uncomfortable.

Anyone who doesn’t know Izumi well won’t notice, but Leo does. Izumi has been his battle partner for a long time, now.

The photoshoot continues, even as Izumi conceals his glances around the area with crafty movements.

Should he go save his knight? Even though Leo isn’t quite sure what, exactly, is wrong, Izumi could be getting tired.

After a lot of trial and error, their eyes meet. Through all of the staff and other people milling about – against the odds – Leo’s green meets Izumi’s blue.

The fateful encounter ends as quickly as it starts; Izumi returns to completing his job with grace.

Always the professional, Leo thinks fondly.

He stays, watching the staff instruct Izumi to get up to lean against the balcony railing and face the ocean this time.

Melodies fill his head, but his eyes don’t want to turn away. The inspiration has come, but he’s reluctant to be taken.

It’s weird… He’ll leave the thought for another time, though.

When the shoot finishes, Izumi and the photographer check over the pictures briefly before Izumi is walking towards a group of girls. He has a different smile on now, one that Leo often sees after successful Lives.

Leo concludes that they must be fans rather than the extra staff he thought they were.

Izumi looks up and immediately gives him a pointed glare.

Leo is shocked for only a moment.

‘Get out of here.’

‘He will handle this.’

The message sends between their locked gazes.

Ah… Izumi always did hate mixing his personal time and business time. If Leo gets caught now, he will be required to entertain them for a short while. Not that Leo minded as much as Izumi thought he did. Without their fans where would they be? Seeing them smile and have fun is all the reward Leo needs.

Hmm… But if that is what Izumi wants, Leo will obey. This time.

For some reason, though… His heart lurches a little, making him clutch at the front of his shirt. Maybe he ate something strange earlier…

Shuffling away, he goes into a deserted hallway in the back of the beach resort and waits.

Leo stuffs his hands in his pockets. His fingers shove into a sharp corner, making him hiss in pain. Taking out the source, he realizes it was a corner of a small notepad that caused the sensation. Izumi would be hilariously mad at him if he starts composing on the walls, so, just for today, Leo will be good and keep to the notepad. He crouches down, getting the pen, that is also in his pocket, out, and starts scribbling down the melody that has been repeatedly replaying in his head.

How much time has passes, Leo doesn’t know. The music takes him to a far away place where, even in a cold, icy blue landscape, there is warmth to be found. A precious treasure hidden within that is worth dancing around all of the jagged icicles lying in wait. And when that treasure is discovered, the icicles turn into nothing more than gently flowing water. Or perhaps they’re still there, pointing in the other direction to warn away the next who dares to try. To protect the one who found and caringly holds the diamond in the rough.

He hears a voice, but the song thrumming in his mind is much louder.

A shin knocks into his knee, making the pen skid across the paper. Leo looks up, ready to growl at the person ruining his new masterpiece.

However, the protest quickly dies on his lips, “Ah! It’s Sena!”

“Ou-sama.” Izumi replies back dryly. “I thought you would’ve left?”

“But I wanted to see Sena~” He says as though it’s an obvious fact. Because it is.

“Y-You saw me already, idiot.”

Leo pouts, “Then I want to talk with Sena.”

“Petulant.” Izumi huffs back before sighing in defeat. He grabs Leo’s arm to get Leo to stand. “Did you eat, Ou-sama? And what are you doing out, anyways? Aren’t you tired? You’ve had your award ceremonies and such left and right lately...”

“Hmm… Did I eat? I felt a little funny earlier. But maybe my stomach was telling me it’ll crawl out of my body and feed itself! Wahaha~!”

Izumi doesn’t look amused. “Come on, then. They serve food here.”

Is Izumi mothering him again?

Well, Leo doesn’t think it’s a bad feeling to get a little spoiled. With a grin, he follows Izumi out of the hallway. The two of them make their way to the outdoor dining area out on the open beach.

“I didn’t know they served salads here. Sena sure is amazing!” Leo laughs.

Izumi is always so strict with himself. He has the urge to throw Izumi off balance, just enough to get a rise out of the model. Like Leo does to Tsukasa. To actually hinder Izumi would be an unforgivable sin.

“Unlike you, I’m trying to maintain my figure.”

Leo nods and hums along understandingly. He feels his cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much. Same old Izumi.

They don’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s presence. The light wind rustles both of their hair gently. Leo watches Izumi put his chin in his hand and stare out into the ocean as they wait for their food to arrive.

Izumi sure is beautiful.

The extra makeup from the photoshoot did nothing but enhance Izumi’s natural beauty. A beautiful face given to him by God and polished into art. Leo feels inspiration bubbling just underneath his skin, the need to complete his new song making his fingers twitch.

He wonders if Izumi is tired after the modelling work? He hopes Izumi is able to relax with him, for this moment, at least.

A short tune breaks the silence.

Izumi’s icy blue eyes turn to look at the cell phone he placed on top of the table.

“Do you need to be somewhere?” Leo asks, seeing the slight hesitation in Izumi’s movements to retrieve the device.

“No. I wouldn’t be here with you if I did.” Izumi grabs the phone more surely now. “It’s an email. From Yumenosaki.”

Leo sings, “Did Sena get in trouble~?”

“Tch, I’m not you, who scribbles all over the walls.”

“But you always manage to clean it up before a teacher finds out~”

Leo is grateful, of course. And, perhaps, just a bit apologetic; but he never knows when the inspiration will hit! The blank walls are always a perfect canvas for his latest masterpiece!

“Not unless Hasumi finds you first…” He trails off. “Knights has a job offer. Where’s your phone, anyways? You should have gotten this email.”

“Mmm… Who knows? Wahaha! I’ll imagine where it is! Oh, the adventures it could be having~”

Izumi looks ready to go off into a lecture, so Leo interrupts, “So they still put you in those emails, huh? What’s the job??”

“Next town over, they’re holding some kind of large, outdoor festival. The Moon Petal Festival.” Izumi continues to read. “Looks like a CosPro unit will be on the other side of it. Not those Eden guys, just some upstart rookies.”

“So, it’ll be a battle to attract as many people as possible for as long as possible. Wahaha~ Right up our alley!”

“Is that a yes? You want to do it?”

Leo looks straight into Izumi’s eyes. Only patience shone in them. Not a hint of refusal, no matter what the answer may come out to be. “…Does Sena want to?”

“You’re our King. If you say we’re doing it, then we’re doing it.”

“Ehh?? But what about the others? This is a democracy!”

“A king is a monarch, idiot Ou-sama. Study a little, will you?”

“Idiot Sena.” Leo retorts in a grumble. He looks up as someone brings them their food before speaking again, “We’ve been doing a lot of S3 Lives lately… Everyone must be tired.”

“That’s… Maybe.” Izumi concedes. “We’ll call a meeting when the weekend is over, if that’s what you want.”

Leo hums in agreement. A good king needs to make sure his knights are in top shape, doesn’t he? “Let’s do that, then.”

“Make sure to show up.”

“Wahaha~ Don’t trust your king? But even if I don’t, you or Suo~ will come and get me.”

Leo doesn’t need to worry about remembering. They’ll come and find him, for sure.

“The brat spends way too much time looking. Just come on your own, alright?” Izumi harrumphs, digging into his salad.

“Yeah, yeah~”

The day flies by, just like that. He and Izumi walk around on the beach for a while before going into the shopping district. When they are leaving, Izumi asks, repeatedly, if Leo knows the way home.

Sena is such a mother, Leo ponders with amusement as he opens the door to his home. “I’m back~”

“Onii-chan, welcome back.”

“Ruka!” Leo cheers, hugging his little sister.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“I’m always happy to see you, though? You’re my precious little sister!”

Ruka takes a step back and tilts her head, studying her older brother. “No, not like that. Like… hm… Like you spent time with someone you really like.” She pauses. “Love?”

“I love everyone. Humans are really interesting, don’t you think so?” Leo grins.

“No~” She complains in song. “Like love-love! Maybe you fell in love with the person you were with? You seem all glow-y. Sparkly.”

Leo feels his cheeks start to heat up before snapping back to reality. “Hey. Wait. How do you know what that’s like? Is there someone I need to talk to?!”

Ruka harrumphs cutely, a blush on her own cheeks. “No! It’s just...! A lot of movies are like that! And besides…”

Now Leo is the one who tilts his head. “Besides…?”

“I just… I want you to be happy, onii-chan… After…” Ruka whispers. “A-Anyways, you actually came home to sleep here, tonight. I finished washing up, so the bathroom is all yours. Good night!”

With a wave, his younger sister turns around and goes to her room.

“Good night…” Leo responds, trailing off into a whisper.

Love, huh? Like a protagonist in a movie.

Leo heads to his room, as well. Closing the door, he takes out his notepad and sets it on his desk.

“In love? With Sena?” He murmurs aloud, sitting down and turning on his computer.

But Izumi is beautiful. Izumi is a perfectionist. Izumi is kind.

Izumi deserves… Someone who won’t get overwhelmed with emotions and start to yell out nonsense. Someone strong. Someone whole.

Someone who isn’t anything like Leo…

Leo opens his notepad and starts to key in the notes into his composing program. An elegant, cheerful tune rings out from the computer. The sweet melody fills his ears, taking him away to another world, once more.

This is a song he wrote. A song he wrote when seeing Izumi. His knight. His muse. His…

Even if words fail to communicate, music is a universal language.

The feelings encompassed within this song – a song _he_ composed – flows into his heart and settles like a warm drink.

“Sena… can’t find out.” Leo mumbles, his shaky voice at a dissonance with the melody. “Sena gets unstable when his mind takes a hit. And Sena doesn’t… he can’t… not me.”


	2. K.G., Part Two, e5

**The King’s Gambit**

(Part Two, e5)

_(Leo’s POV)_

_…A Few Days Later…_

Leo grumbles softly as he opens his eyes unhurriedly. The wind rustles the trees, periodically taking away the shade that is covering his eyes. Putting his hands underneath himself, Leo sits up on the bench he’s on and then rubs his eye with a fist.

Blearily, he looks around.

Right. He went to the school’s rooftop during lunch break and decided to take a little nap. If he did this in class, the teacher would get on his case.

Even after the rest, Leo can barely keep his eyes open.

Avoiding Izumi is hard work. He hopes he can get a hold of his emotions soon so he can act naturally in front of him. Plus, even though the inspiration is flowing nonstop to the point he hasn’t slept in days, the songs that came out of it were…

Tragedies.

Like funeral marches or requiem…

…Of unrequited love.

To top it off, everything is driving Leo mad. Everything reminds him of Izumi, or he would imagine Izumi’s reaction to things.

He doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.

Leo wonders what time it is… The sun says that it is probably around mid-afternoon. Taking out his phone, he notices his lock screen is filled with text message and missed call notifications. His memory is suddenly jolted awake. Knights is having a meeting and practice session today. It’s already near the end of the week, however. With everyone’s busy schedule, this is the first day they could all gather together.

He will just walk down to the Sena House and answer them verbally. Hopping off of the bench, Leo stretches and lets out a yawn before making his way to the door to go inside.

Another yawn brings tears to his eyes just as he nears the Sena House. Reaching for the door knob, it is suddenly flung open and a body collides into his.

“ACK!?!”

Leo doesn’t even know which of them let out the sound, his entire world is tipping over as they stumble onto the floor.

“Leader?!”

“Oh, it’s you, Suo~ What’s the big idea, doing this to your king?” Leo asks casually and rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes again. Even that isn't enough to awaken him fully.

“I was about to look for you.” Tsukasa says, his cheeks puffing out in anger. “You are over an hour late?!”

“Are you two alright?”

Looking up, Leo notices Arashi’s amused expression as she extends her hands to help them up.

“Quick, Narukami-senpai, don’t let him escape.” Tsukasa articulates the moment he notices Leo put his hand in Arashi’s.

“He came here on his own, it would be an annoying waste of energy if he runs away now.”

Leo’s heart pounds in joy. He missed this voice. Izumi’s voice.

Arashi pulls them into the Sena House, and, finally, after days of both work and avoidance, Leo sees the face of the person he has given his affections to.

Does Izumi miss him as much as he missed Izumi?

“Ritsu-senpai, please don’t fall asleep again.” Tsukasa complains, going over to the body slouched on the ground.

Leo watches Izumi look Leo over. He tilts his head, questioning what exactly Izumi is looking for. Injuries?

“Alright, Ou-sama is here now. Do you want to take a break and decide if we should take the job? Or continue?” Izumi asks, his hand on the sound system.

“Let’s do a couple easy runs so Ou-sama can warm up. It would be bad if Ou-sama just jumped right into it.” Arashi suggests before happily clapping her hands. Her eyes met his. Like she is studying his tired face. “We can even be efficient and discuss it while taking it easy~”

Izumi dryly retorts with, “You just want practice to end, don’t you?”

“Nnnmm… Nacchan wants to go shopping. There’s this sale or something.” Ritsu mutters, not helping at all when Tsukasa struggles to pull him up.

“There is, and I won’t deny it, but we should take everything in moderation anyways~”

Is Izumi angry with him? Leo should apologize, but he feels his cheeks heating up the longer he looks at Izumi.

Abruptly, Izumi lets out a frustrated breath. “Fine, alright. Ou-sama, stretch.”

“R-Right.” Leo stutters out, surprised by the sudden acknowledgement.

He doesn’t notice the strange silence that falls in the room as he gets into a stretching position.

After that, practice is a disaster. Even as they take it easy…

“I think it’ll be fun. We can walk around when we’re done~” Arashi sings happily. “And-”

“Ngh?!” Ritsu grunts as Leo runs into him. “Ou-sama, you move the other way.”

“Wahaha, sorry, Rittsu!” Leo forces a smile. He hopes it’s believable enough.

“Let’s take it from the top.” Izumi says, stopping the music. “But if we mess up on stage, you know we just have to keep going, don’t you? Don’t talk, don’t look anywhere but at the audience, and keep going.”

Good, Izumi fell for it.

After the warning, when Leo bumps into Arashi next, she gracefully spins them and steadies Leo’s balance for him. The song and dance must continue, Leo thinks, taking his next step.

“Knights seem to rarely get offers for commoner festivals.” Tsukasa contemplates out loud.

Leo carefully listens to the music, still trying to fall into the rhythm with his tired body.

Ah, Izumi is close, and a shift in position where him, Izumi, and Tsukasa move in a triangle in the leftward direction is nearing. Leo should scoot out of the way.

“And by expanding our territory to the next town over, we will be able to grow even qui- _ow!!_ ” Tsukasa yelps.

“Ou-sama!” Izumi hisses, setting his feet firmly on the ground and stopping. “If you’re tired, say so!”

“I’m fine, Sena. Sorry.” Leo says in a small voice, clenching his hands into fists. He’s sorry. He’s sorry he can never seem to get it together. He’s sorry that Izumi has to deal with him.

He’s sorry he fell in love.

“Then, if there’s something going on, tell us.”

“There’s nothing going on…”

Please.

“Oh really?” Izumi replies sarcastically. “You always were a bad liar, but just looking at your condition tells me otherwise.”

Please…! Stop. Izumi cannot find out. Leo isn’t worth it.

In his emotional state, Leo snaps back, “It’s none of your business, Sena!”

“It is my business!”

“No, it’s not!”

“If it effects Knights, then it’s our business, stupid King!” Izumi steps up close.

Leo is tired. Physically. Mentally.

Izumi won’t be able to handle the truth. Izumi will feel terrible about the unrequited feelings and fret. Because he is kind… Izumi might leave to spare him…

He doesn’t want to be without Izumi. Not again… He doesn’t want to be alone. He doesn’t want to feel that pain ever again. Even in those times, he constantly wondered if Izumi would still like his songs; as broken and disastrous as they were… If Izumi stays, Leo can just ask, so…

So, Izumi cannot find out. What friendship they have is enough.

Izumi cannot break.

“It’s _my_ business, and it’s not like you can help me anyways!”

The step Izumi gained before is taken back. “If you don’t tell me, you’re not even letting me try-”

If Izumi keeps pushing, Leo will just have to end it with a roundabout truth. He interrupts, “Sena, always disappointed, always unhappy! No matter what I do, you never smile for me! I’m not good enough for you, so you don’t need to help me!”

He hopes to stay as they are. Just like this. To wish for something more… Leo doesn’t deserve that.

Izumi looks towards the ground and whispers, “…Then what am I here for…?”

“What?” Leo says softly in surprise.

He also takes a small step back when Izumi lifts his head again.

Leo can’t handle Izumi’s tears, no matter if they have yet to fall. His heart nearly stops and bile threatens to rise up his throat.

“Then what am I here for?!” Izumi yells, much louder this time. He yells in a voice that is much more filled with emotion than Leo has ever heard it. “All of this time?!”

“Se-”

Something went wrong. His instincts tell him that things are about to crumble down around him.

“If that’s the case…!” Izumi jerks his hand away when Leo tries to reach for it. His voice becomes a grave sound, “Then I quit Knights.”

Izumi turns on his heels and quickly grabs his things before opening the door and jerking it closed. He doesn’t look back.

It’s just like Izumi… Izumi never hesitates…

“Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi whispers. From the corner of his vision, he sees Arashi gently hold Tsukasa’s wrist. “Not yet.”

He feels Ritsu’s eyes on him. Observing. Calculating.

Although the time around him keeps moving forward, Leo is frozen.

 

_We prided ourselves with being friends who understood each other to the very core._

_But in reality, we understood each other the least of all._

_Through rose colored glasses, we ignored what was cracked._

_And in the end, we dragged each other down from heaven and onto a bloodstained battlefield…_


	3. K.G., Part Three, f4

**The King’s Gambit**

(Part Three, f4)

_(Leo’s POV)_

 

_…Six Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

It has been a couple of days since he last saw Izumi.

His body feels like it is being torn in two. The feeling of this separation is too agonizing.

Leo whimpers, dragging his legs to his chest as he sits on the floor of his dark bedroom. With the movement, his feet slide crumpled pieces of paper away.

“What are you feeling, Sena?” Leo whispers. He leans his forehead on his knees. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!” He muffles his voice into his bedraggled clothing, so his family doesn’t hear him.

He doesn’t belong at Izumi’s side.

Breathing becomes difficult, so Leo hiccups along with the tears.

“Are you free, now, my beloved knight? Are you smiling?”

Leo bites his lip. He shouldn’t speak anymore. He doesn’t deserve to speak Izumi’s name.

He has put Izumi through so much. He expected so much from Izumi, while Izumi only took care of him and managed the difficult things. And then… Leo ran away, not able to take one more sword to the heart, leaving Izumi all alone.

Does Izumi hate him?

He hopes… Izumi finds peace. Without Leo around to drag them into trouble, he hopes Izumi stays away from the bloodstained battlefield they always find themselves on.

The darkness of the world is closing in around him…

…But Knights needs him.

Even if the music has stopped; even if the music is nothing but a deafening silence now… He is supposed to be a genius.

Leo unravels himself and takes up his pen.

Knights – the people Izumi protected – needs him.

Even if by force… the music must continue.

Until it brings a fresh surge of tears to his eyes, Leo bites into hand.

 

_…Five Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

Leo scoffs and furiously scribbles over what he wrote on the sheet of paper in front of him. Wrinkling it inelegantly, he shoves it away for a new sheet. His head is filled with anything but useful notes. The music doesn’t make sense, everything is incoherent.

Albeit music is a universal language, his is equivalent to an infant only learning his first words.

“Leader.”

Leo lets out a startled yelp, sitting straight upright from his laying position on the ground. “Don’t scare me like that, Suo~! Make some noise when you walk in!”

Tsukasa doesn’t react to his angry tone and only calmly answers, “I made plenty of noise, Leader.”

In his arms, Leo notices a pile of wrinkled pages of sheet music, all covered in angry black marks.

“Just… throw them away. Burn them, I don’t care. They’re no good anyways. Useless.”

Tsukasa silently stares for a moment. “If that is your wish.” He gets up from his kneeling position. “Everyone is here. Shall we start practice?”

Looking around, his eyes really do spot Ritsu and Arashi. It seems like they were chatting, but stopped to observe him.

He waves them off and goes back to lying on the ground, paper in front of him and pen in hand. “Practice with our old songs for now. I need to finish this.”

“A song for the Moon Petal Festival, Ou-sama?” Arashi asks. “It’s Monday, will you finish in time? It’s alright if-”

“Of course. Knights needs only the best.” Leo offhandedly replies, his mind already getting lost in the sea of broken melodies. Whatever the three of them do afterwards, Leo cannot hear them.

 

_…Four Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

It’s another day that Leo finds himself in Knights’ studio.

“We’re running low on days, Ou-sama.” Arashi reminds kindly, but firmly. “Since we agreed to participate, we’re going to need costumes.”

“Right, right.” Leo says hurriedly, scribbling the last couple of notes before letting out a tsk. “I’ll take care of it.”

Arashi waits a moment. Realizing that he isn’t moving, she speaks up again, “Ou-sama… It might be too late to withdraw… Do you want to delegate the task to me? I have a friend who might be able to do it.”

“No! It’s fine.” Leo makes a small motion to get up, but quickly scribbles something else.

“Leader, please. You’re-!”

Ritsu opening the door to the studio interrupts whatever Tsukasa planned to say.

“It’s unusual for you not to be sleeping in here already.” Arashi comments.

“Had something to do.” Ritsu shrugs, slouching into a chair. “What is Suu-chan mad about?”

“We are getting closer to the day of our Live, but Leader has yet to finish any task.” Tsukasa states, a little defeated, a little in understanding. “Costumes, specifically, is what we are discussing.”

Ritsu thinks for a moment, “Hmm… You know, we can just use one of our old costumes. Easy and done.”

“Although it puts a bit of a bad taste in my mouth to use something designed for a different event, Ritsu-chan isn’t wrong.” Arashi adds. “Plenty of our costumes are only used once, despite how much work is put into them.”

“Like what?” Leo asks, his eyes still trained on the paper in front of him. Why can’t he get this right?

“Like the ones we used in our first Duel with Maa-kun’s Trickstar. Or that one thing we did on that hot day… Starmine.”

This time, Leo looks up. Certainly, he knows of those Lives. However, those costumes lack one thing…

“We just need to tailor Secchan’s one a bit.” Ritsu continues. “It’s not like we haven’t gone as four before.”

Leo feels another crack agonizingly form on his heart.

Ah… this is exactly like Ritsu. Leo just never expected the attack to be aimed onto him.

But Ritsu doesn’t need to tell him. Leo, more than anything, wants to make a move. He wants to go and get Izumi back. He wants to see Izumi and promise anything as long as Izumi stays by his side.

However, this pain that he caused to Izumi back then, is now being felt by him. Leo deserves this. It’s all his fault.

Is this really what Izumi must have endured?

If so… Leo can’t apologize enough. Isn’t Izumi happier now? He can’t take that away again.

“…I’ll take care of it.” Leo replies.

 

_…Three Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

“Mikejimama,”

“Oh! There you are, Leo-san!” Madara turns around in an abrupt movement and stands proudly. Leo notices that Madara doesn’t try to pick him up this time. “I was surprised you called me to meet you. What can Mama do for you?”

“…I guess I need a favor.”

“Sure! Sure! Anything for Leo-san.”

“Well, a favor for Knights, really.” Leo adds softly. “We need outfits, again. And we kind of need them really soon… You’re good at that, right?”

“I’ll try that designer again, no problem!” Madara says in a loud voice with a smile so bright Leo couldn’t help but be a little jealous. But that sunny smile soon turns into sympathy. “Five or four, Leo-san?”

Leo looks to the ground, scuffing the toe of his shoe. Of course, Madara knows. Madara knows everything, anyways, but Izumi and him also share the same class. “Fo… I…”

He can’t say it.

Saying it means that it’s final; accepting the situation.

Saying it means that he won’t have Izumi by his side ever again.

He feels tears prick in his eyes as Madara puts a comforting hand on his head. Leo doesn’t want to be comforted… He doesn’t want to be a burden anymore.

“You two will figure it out. Just like you always have.” Madara pauses to look at Leo’s complexion. “Have you holed yourself up somewhere, again? I heard you haven’t been attending classes either. Take care of yourself. Izumi-san and I hate seeing you like this.”

“…If Sena wants to see me at all.”

“How well do you know Izumi-san, Leo-san?”

Shocked, Leo could only let out a strange sound. “Huh?”

“Didn’t you two used to breath as one?” Madara asks. “You always listened to Izumi-san’s words and took them into account far more than anyone else’s.”

“I…guess.”

They used to… but the bloodshed forced a wall between them…

No, that isn’t it, either. In Izumi’s terms, they were dancing a pas de duex, but started to move individually. The both of them got so lost in their own problems, they moved too far away from each other to be reachable.

“But Leo-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you really listening to Izumi-san back then? Are you listening to him now?”

 

_…Two Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

Taking over Izumi’s lines and choreography isn’t so bad. If anyone’s parts besides his own, Leo had Izumi’s memorized a long time ago. They are Knights, after all. Any of them could cover for each other if the need arises.

The group stops their practice when a furious knock resounds from the door. It opens without the person behind it waiting for an answer.

“Knights.” Kunugi greets, unamused. “Have you lost all sense of responsibility?”

“What do you mean, Kunugi-sensei~?” Arashi asks, stepping forward.

“The deadline for the Moon Petal Festival has come and gone. It is, at least, courteous to send a formal decline if you decide not to participate.” Kunugi looks around the room before settling his eyes on Leo. “Tsukinaga-kun, you understand that there are consequences to this, correct? The group managing this is in a huff. Not only is Knights’ reputation on the line here, but Yumenosaki’s as well.”

“I apologize.” Leo bows his head low. “This is my fault, so put all of the blame on me. As the leader, I take responsibility.”

Ah… That’s right.

That’s it, isn’t it?

Leo wanted to let out a laugh, but he isn’t sure for what reason.

Izumi always handed him some kind of form to sign and stamp.

Izumi always did the boring contract reading and form filling and understanding what kind of event it is and what is needed from Knights. Izumi always handles the difficult things and never complains about it…

Perhaps Leo is spoiled by Izumi too much. Even way back then.

All of the hard work Izumi put into Knights after it crumbled down into nothing, Leo manages to ruin within days.

Kunugi sighs, “Is Knights participating or are they not?”

“…We… were planning to?” Leo fearfully answers.

“Then sign here.” Kunugi hands over the paper in his hand and a pen. “I’ll smooth it over, just this once.”

“Kunugi-sensei, always so kind~ We will never forget it~” Arashi hums happily.

Leo watches curiously. He has a feeling, even though Arashi does get a little weird in front of Kunugi, this is different from usual. Like she is distracting him from scolding Leo even more.

Love is strange.

Aching yet happy. Emptying yet fulfilling.

Grateful yet remorseful.

 

_…One Day until Moon Petal Festival…_

He’s useless.

The paper is stained with drops of red, and yet nothing else about it is beautiful.

Leo should give up on this and focus on Knights as their leader. However, if even this is a lost cause… what is he alive for? This is the only thing he can do. A genius is only good for that one skill that was gifted to them by the Gods.

He’s useless…

Suddenly, a weight slides into his lap as he sits on the floor with his back against the mirrored wall, legs stretched out.

“Rittsu? You were here…” Leo whispers, hesitantly putting a hand on Ritsu’s back.

“Mhmm.”

Leo watches as Ritsu starts fiddling with his cell phone, still laying on his tummy over Leo’s lap.

Oh… He wonders if this is Ritsu’s apology to him for before… Not that Leo is looking for one. Well, knowing Ritsu, he would get lonely and fret silently if Leo doesn’t accept it. So, Leo rubs his hand up and down Ritsu’s back.

“Didn’t I tell you to take today to rest for tomorrow?”

Ritsu doesn’t answer right away. Nor does he even answer the question when he talks, “Hey, Ou-sama? Why aren’t you as pushy with Secchan like you are with us?”

“…It’s rude to answer a question with a question.”

Ritsu sighs, “You’re an idiot, Ou-sama.”

“What did you crawl into my lap for, huh?” Leo huffs, pinching Ritsu’s back through his shirt.

“Ow ow!” Ritsu squeaks, arching his back. “Mean… Secchan rubbed off on you.”

“…I guess.” Leo soothes the spot with another pet. Is he really picking up Izumi’s habits?

“So? What if one of us said we quit? What would you do then, Ou-sama?”

Leo stays silent, carefully thinking about his answer. “I guess I would ask why. And if you’re happy going to the place you’re going.” Leo pauses. “Or… maybe why we can’t go with you.”

“Why didn’t you go after Secchan?”

“It’s… what he wants, Rittsu. I don’t want to force him to stay.”

“Like you?”

Leo laughs dryly, nothing like his usual boisterous laugh. “I’m… I can’t decrypt you right now.”

His mind is in shambles, is what Leo truly wants to say. Nothing is making sense.

“And I thought our King knew everything?”

“You’re thinking too highly of someone like me. I’m a genius, but… only for composing.”

Ritsu scoots away and rolls over until he can put his head on Leo’s thigh and look up at him. “Secchan wouldn’t like this.”

“Like what?”

“This you.” Ritsu says softly. “The one who’s plastering on a smile. Just like the you before you came back. Mm… Maybe even after that. Hey, Ou-sama?”

Leo hesitantly answers, “Y-Yeah?”

“Were you ever happy? Did you ever smile from your heart?”

That’s a dumb question.

Of course, he has. Izumi… Knights put him back together…

The door opening in a clunky manner stops his reminiscing. Tsukasa clambers in, one hand holding a first aid kit and the other arm precariously balancing a tray of food.

“Excuse the intrusion. Oh, thank goodness you are here.” Tsukasa sighs in relief. “I was hoping not to go on another search throughout the whole school.”

“Knights has the day off, though?” Leo reminds him.

Tsukasa kneels beside them on one knee and sets down both the tray and kit on the floor. He opens the first aid kit and unconfidently selects an item. “Soldiers getting sent off to battle with low morale is a death wish. Something I wish to avoid. Now, please, give me your hand, Leader.”

“Eh? Are you proposing, Suo~?”

The item in Tsukasa’s hand drops to the ground. “N-N-NO!”

Ritsu chuckles. Leo can feel the vibrations against him. “Suu-chan is as red as his hair~”

“What for?” Leo asks, but gives their youngest his hand anyways.

“You hurt yourself again.” Tsukasa explains, picking the ointment back up and uncapping it. “You didn’t treat it last time, and if you will not, I will just have to. I asked Sagami-sensei thoroughly, so you can trust in my ability.”

“Then why are you shaking, Suu-chan?”

“Y-You’re seeing things, Ritsu-senpai.” Tsukasa huffs, unsteadily wrapping a bandage strip around Leo’s hand. “And at Narukami-senpai’s suggestion, I am also providing you nutrition. So, please eat, Leader.”

When was the last time he had a meal? Leo really couldn’t remember.

Leo looks away from the hand being tended to by Tsukasa and up to his eyes. They are shining earnestly. Hoping. Anxious.

“You… Don’t have to worry about me, you know? I won’t run away. I’ll perform.”

Tsukasa lets out another frustrated huff. “Of course, we do not have to. But together, we are Knights. Are we not comrades?”

…Oh.

It’s not just Izumi and him anymore. They don’t need to fight the world by themselves.

He misses Izumi so much. It still hurts… but if he lost Izumi like this, anyways, what more damage could be done?

He loves Izumi.

Maybe he will take that risk and say it. And if Izumi doesn’t love him back, then Leo will ask what Izumi wants to do. Whether Izumi will stay or leave. And if he’s happy.

Leo wonders when he started to not understand Izumi’s heart.

But first…

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll eat.”

Ritsu gets up from his laying position and leans against the mirror beside him. “Feed me, too, Ou-sama~”

“Now, now, Ritsu-chan, let’s leave the food for Ou-sama.” Looking towards the door, the group spots Arashi just entering with something in hand. “And here, a yummy smoothie filled with lots of love and supplements.”

“Sounds gross. Like Secchan’s smoothies.”

“But Onee-chan did a good job~ I promise~” Arashi walks over and takes a seat on Leo’s other side on the ground. She uses her free hand and combs Leo’s bangs affectionately.

“Maybe this is too tight?” Tsukasa whispers, looking at Leo’s paling hand.

But first… he should thank his Knights.

As both he and Izumi are wounded, and can’t hold each other up, there’s always someone else that can lend a shoulder. Even if things aren’t always peaceful, and they are thrust onto a bloody battlefield again and again… Leo is glad he met them.


	4. K.G., Checkmate, Nh6

**The King’s Gambit**

(Checkmate, Nh6)

_(Leo’s POV)_

 

It’s the day of the Moon Petal Festival. Leo makes his way to Knights’ meeting spot so they can all travel together to the next town over. He thinks he’s early, but is quickly proven wrong when he sees Ritsu sleeping against the school’s perimeter wall.

“Rittsu? You’re early. We walked home together yesterday, so there’s no way you came back just to sleep here?” Leo greets.

“G’morning.” Ritsu yawns. “Mm… There’s something I want to ask Ou-sama. Before we leave.”

“Sure.” Leo leans on the wall beside him. Tilting his head back to look up at the sky, the brick scratches at his scalp.

“Is this really okay?”

“What is?”

“Not talking to Secchan before going. Performing as four.”

Leo hums uncertainly, “Sena… has worked hard. Performed at every event Knights has ever decided to pursue. Even if it’s just one Live, I want him to rest… If he comes back at all.”

“Do you still think he doesn’t want to be here?”

“…I don’t know, Rittsu. I don’t… want to burden him more than I already have.”

Silence falls over them, the wind brushing their hair away from their resting spots.

“Knights would never have survived.”

Leo feels his heart almost come to a stop at those words. But Ritsu continues, not reacting to the flinch, “Knights lost all of its glory and reputation and became nothing but a broken and bloodstained sword that was tossed aside to rust. People even cursed at the name, you know?”

That was… Leo’s fault. The fluffy white clouds overhead calmly shifts, contradicting the feelings resounding deep inside his body.

“And even with a name like that…” Ritsu says softly. “Secchan kept it.”

“… Yeah.”

“If it’s too much of a bother – if it’s too annoying – why did Secchan keep it alive, Ou-sama?”

Leo swallows hard, fisting his hands.

“Izumi-chan would never go through so much trouble unless he wants it himself. Isn’t that right, Ou-sama?” Arashi answers for him as she leans on the wall on Leo’s other side. “He even pulled Ritsu-chan and I along. If Knights holds no meaning to him, there would be no point to it all. He hates that the most, you know?”

“Suu-chan probably wouldn’t have even had a chance to join Knights.” Ritsu says as he spies a luxury car pulling up to Yumenosaki’s gates. “And yet our youngest is right here. Evaluated and admitted.”

Leo looks to the ground. He and Izumi never let each other into the other’s heart fully. Never understanding.

Neither of them was forced to stay. They both chose to.

The luxury car pulls up and the back door opens.

“Excuse my tardiness. Although, it is not yet our scheduled time to- LEADER?!”

Leo turns on his heels and bolts off. “I’ll meet you there!”

He hears Arashi’s tinkling laughter mix in with Tsukasa’s confused yells.

On a weekend, if anywhere near the school, Izumi will be on the beach. Izumi prefers smaller bodies of water, but the ocean, with its beautiful horizon, is the place Izumi likes to think.

Leo just hopes his knight is out for his usual morning walk.

He’s panting by the time he gets there. Moving his head left and right, he tries to spy the beautiful hair color of Izumi’s. He lights up brightly when he actually does spot the person he’s looking for. Standing by the shore, ignoring if his shoes get a little dirty, is Izumi. Izumi with his wind-swept hair and earphones in his ears.

Leo starts running again. “Sena!” He hasn’t seen Izumi in so very long. His feet kick up the sand as he runs closer. He’ll answer any question Izumi might have, bend to any of his wills… Most importantly, he’ll tell Izumi what has been on his mind. What got them here in the first place. “Sena!!”

But he has never been good with words.

Finally, Izumi hears him over the music and the crashing waves and turns towards him.

Leo crashes into him, slanting his head just slightly and pressing their lips together.

It’s rough, Izumi falling onto his bottom makes the kiss jerk weirdly and teeth bite into lip, but this is fine. This is perfect.

Leo feels his body warming and his heart filling.

Nevertheless, along with his heart, his eyes never seem to stop filling tears. He missed Izumi. And now Izumi is here. And now…

Leo trembles as he moves back, tears finally dripping down his cheeks. “S-Sena…”

“Leo-kun?”

Leo feels a painful lump in his throat and buries his face into Izumi’s neck, winding his arms tightly around his friend. He feels a sob bubble up from his chest and tries to hold himself together, but the relief of having Izumi right before him is almost too much.

His real breaking point is when Izumi reaches up to pet his head and winds an arm around his back. “Shh, it’s alright…”

“Sena…! I’m s-sorry! I’m sorry!”

Izumi is silent for a moment, only gently petting Leo’s head. “Me, too. I’m… I’m sorry, too.”

They sit in silence for a while, the sounds of waves crashing against the shore soothing their erratic heartbeats.

Leo peers down as a different tune passes through his ears. One of Izumi’s earphones fell out and is now caught on Izumi’s shirt collar. A familiar melody. One of Leo’s… One of their songs. From the past, when it was just the two of them.

Hmm… No. This is Izumi’s song. A song Leo made especially for him.

“Ou-sama? Don’t you have a Live to do today? Naru-kun is going to have a fit trying to cover this all up with makeup.” Izumi pushes Leo back to look at his face. “Look, your skin is all splotchy and your eyes are red.”

“S-Stupid Sena…” Leo growls in a watery tone, but lets Izumi wipe his face gently. “Your eyes are red, too.”

“Yeah, well…” Izumi turns his eyes away. This time, Leo is the one who wipes Izumi’s tears away with the pads of his fingers.

Oh? That’s strange. Izumi has a cut on his lip. Izumi takes such good care of himself, Leo wonders what terrible things Izumi must have gone through to not care for his body properly. Leo hopes it heals soon, he doesn’t like Izumi being in any kind of pain.

“Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be there soon?” Izumi continues to say.

“Probably in half an hour?”

“…Isn’t it, at least, forty-five minutes away by train?”

“Yep.”

“Ou-sama, you-!” Izumi gets cut off by his own gasp as Leo stands up suddenly and pulls him up roughly.

With a smile so wide that he feels his unused cheek muscles strain, Leo says, “Then make sure I get there in time.”

“That’s impossible!”

Leo, once again, yanks Izumi along by the hand, running through the sand and towards the train station. “Wahaha! Nothing is impossible for Sena!”

“Hey, delusional King!” Even for all of the complaints, Izumi runs beside him willingly, never letting go of his hand.

And Leo never lets go of Izumi’s.

When they do finally make it to the venue, Leo sneaks them in. It’s an outdoor stage, with a private area enclosed in the back.

“Hurry and try on your outfits. We’re about to test the stage.” Arashi greets, nodding towards a room. “They’re in there.”

“Outfits… You really made one for someone who quit? And I never said that I was going to perform, you know?” Izumi says, raising an elegant eyebrow.

“You’re such a tsundere.” Leo pouts, tugging Izumi’s hand a bit. “Won’t you? Knights isn’t Knights without you.”

For good measure, Leo gives Izumi’s hand a little squeeze. He wants Izumi to join them. He wants to feel like they’re complete again.

Leo is sorry for leaving the first time.

Izumi makes an uneasy noise.

“Gross.”

“Ritsu-chan, hush!” Arashi whisper shouts.

Ritsu chuckles, leaning onto Arashi. “Hurry and try them so we can figure out the spacing on stage. The less time I have to be out in the sun, the better~”

“Sorry, Rittsu! It’ll be all day from mid-afternoon, so take it easy, okay?” Leo suggests, giving the self-proclaimed vampire a pointed stare to obey. It really won’t be good for Ritsu to stay out too long; he can get extremely sick, sometimes.

Hurriedly, Leo starts tugging Izumi towards the changing room.

After checking the fitting of the costumes and wiggling around in them, he and Izumi change into practice clothes and go out onto the stage.

“Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa says casually, not bewildered at Izumi’s sudden appearance in the least. “Will you be alright? You have not practiced with us all week.”

Izumi scoffs, “I’ll be fine, who do you think I am?”

“Wahaha! Izumi Sena of Knights, of course!” Leo says proudly as he gets into position, chest puffed out.

Tsukasa smiles gently. “Pardon me, then.”

As Izumi moves to take his position, Leo watches him bump his arm into Ritsu’s. An accident? Although there is plenty of space to move around... For a moment, Leo worries that they also got into an argument at some point, but Ritsu hardly even reacts to the touch before turning forward. If nothing happened between his knights, then that’s that. Leo doesn’t want to dwell on it further.

He just hopes it isn’t because Izumi is exhausted and ended up staggering. Izumi sure doesn’t look tired and, to Leo’s eyes, Izumi’s complexion looks healthy. The running they did before would have made Izumi weaker much quicker – which would definitely make alarm bells ring in Leo’s head.

Not spending a little over a week with someone sure leaves a lot of questions. Even if Izumi finds Leo annoying, Leo will make sure they don’t spend that much time apart ever again.

Mmm… How does Izumi know what the first song is, again? Did Leo let the song title slip at some point? Oh well.

Mid-afternoon soon rolls around and the festival around the stage starts to kick up. Stalls become busier and busier; potential audience members roam about. Of course, at the other end of the festival, the same scene is taking place with the other idol group. Those upstart rookies from CosPro.

On and on, with incremental breaks, Knights performs magnificently. The area just before the stage is crowded with people standing and jumping along or over on the side, sitting and listening. Like this, the princes and princesses’ knights slowly corner the opposing king. Forcing the enemy into desperation. Forcing them into careless actions and drawing unwanted attention.

“We’ll wrap this up with individual stages and then end on a group number. Like Rittsu planned.” Leo says when they have a momentary break. He turns to Arashi. “Still good to be emcee for us?”

“Not a problem~” Arashi trills. “Tsukasa-chan is up first, right? I’ll rile them up for you.”

Tsukasa nervously swallows. “Thank you, Narukami-senpai. I won’t let it be in vain.”

Arashi giggles lightly and pats Tsukasa on the back before picking up her microphone. The break is already over.

“Planning on sticking me in the lineup somewhere, Kuma-kun?” Izumi asks.

Before Ritsu could speak, Leo hurriedly answers happily, “You’re last.”

“Hah? Shouldn’t Kuma-kun go as close to last as possible?” Izumi argues, making that one familiar motion with his hand - like he’s asking to be handed a physical answer.

Leo lightheartedly pulls rank, “It’s already late, the sun is fully setting. Besides, I want it this way! Agree with your king!”

“You’re ignoring Kuma-kun’s strategy?”

“Actually, Secchan~,” Ritsu interrupts this time. “This is my strategy. It’s late enough, so I’m fine. Secchan worries too much~ Besides, having Ou-sama or me go last is too predictable. Make sure our audience is all shocked and happy by the end~”

“How annoying… you’re putting a lot of responsibility on me?”

“But Sena can do it.” Leo says firmly.

Strangely, Izumi flushes a little red and Leo sees Ritsu turn away and hold in a laugh.

“Tch. Guess I have no choice. Count on me, then.” Izumi replies.

“Yep! We can always count on Sena!” Leo puts his arms around Izumi’s waist.

Sena smells nice, Leo thinks. The familiar scent and warmth ease any and all tension from Leo’s body.

If only he could stay just a little longer, but the show must go on.

Leo is their King, after all. For as long as they lend him their strengths, to victory, he will lead them. “Let’s teach those upstarts to not get so cocky.”

First, it’s Tsukasa, followed by Arashi, and then Ritsu.

“They’re falling out of sync.” Izumi comments, peering from the side wing to look at the group all the way at the other end. They can’t see more than humanoid figures with the distance and through all of the festival and stage lights, but even the movements of blobs are chaotic enough to display the amount of distress occurring. “Maybe an internal conflict. Hmph. It’s unprofessional to show that right in front of the audience.”

“All according to Rittsu’s plan.” Leo shrugs nonchalantly. “Scramble the opposing king towards the corner and our knight is in place.”

All of the other pieces have been used and sacrificed. The songs they have performed cannot be played again. Even their queen and rook have gone down, although temporarily. Leo’s Queen and Rook will always reside within the knight piece. All of them, together.

The King, too, is a Knight.

Leo notices Izumi shift his eyes to look at him. “Play with Kasa-kun sometime. Anyways, Kuma-kun is finishing up, and Naru-kun is about to step back out. Ready?”

Leo grins playfully, making Izumi raise an eyebrow.

“Leader, that smirk makes me uneasy.” Tsukasa comments warily.

“Are you tired of seeing me yet~?” Arashi asks the audience in jest and waiting for their answer. “Ara ara~ I’m glad~ But the show must continue, I can’t hog the stage forever~ Hmm… There are only two left though? Will it be another beautiful knight or our King?”

This time, the audience doesn’t have time to dwell on an answer. Leo rushes out with a skip and a hop. “Uchuu~! Wahaha! It’s my turn next!”

“My, my, Ou-sama sure is excited~” Arashi plays along.

“Why don’t you sing with me~?”

“Really, Ou-sama.” Arashi sighs good-humoredly. “You can’t be lonely? All of these princesses are here, isn’t that right?”

The smiles, the pure joy, and excitement he sees on everyone’s faces. This is what being an idol is, Leo thinks fondly. On the other hand, other idols are still their rivals. He looks out, beyond the immediate crowd. More people are staring his way after the unexpected entrance.

Only one more move needs to be made.

And Leo, certainly, plays the move with confidence once it is time.

He now watches Izumi mesmerize the audience. Almost like how he enchanted Leo, himself. The opposing king is cornered.

“Move bishop to f6… Checkmate, CosPro.” Leo whispers to himself. Even the stall workers are looking towards Knights' side now.


	5. K.G., Checkmate, Kg6

**The King’s Gambit**

(Checkmate, Kg6)

_(Leo’s POV)_

 

Of course, Izumi is beautiful. And his voice and dancing skills are well trained now, but Knights couldn’t have made it to this victory without everyone’s own flare. He should reward his knights somehow. For everything they’ve done, not just for today.

So, when they bid farewell to their audience and change back into their regular clothing, Leo announces, “We’re having an expedition!”

“And what does that mean, Ou-sama?” Izumi asks, unamused by the joke.

“Everything is closing for tonight, but tomorrow, let’s come back. Together.” Leo beams. “The festival goes on for the entire weekend. We even have these little tickets to get free stuff~” He shows off the envelope he has in his hand. Leo received it when he went to speak with the manager of the festival, leaving his knights to cooldown and recover enough energy to travel home.

“Let’s go when the sun goes down.” Ritsu suggests.

“I don’t mind going later, but how about a little before that, Ritsu-chan?” Arashi counters.

“A most spectacular prize.” Tsukasa awes as he looks around at the many stalls on their way to the train station.

“Not too much sugar, Kasa-kun.” Izumi warns knowingly.

“I did not suggest anything?!” And although Tsukasa gets a little defensive and energetic during their walk, he is quickly lulled to sleep by the train’s steady motion and ends up leaning on Leo’s shoulder.

Leo looks down carefully, smiling gently at their youngest knight.

“How cute~” Arashi coos.

“Falling asleep here? It’s like he trusts us.” Ritsu chuckles softly.

Izumi also has a soft, fond smile on his lips, “He’s still a brat.”

“Sleep tight, Suo~” Leo whispers. “We’ll call your driver for you.”

And they do. They first carefully maneuver Tsukasa so he is on Arashi’s back and take him off of the train before Leo starts to dig into Tsukasa’s pockets. Although they don’t know the passcode to the phone, Ritsu suggests trying a fingerprint, which ends up working.

“Sena, you talk to them.” Leo tosses the phone over after he dials a number. He knows Izumi is used to these sudden movements from him.

Izumi splutters, quickly reaching out to catch the device. “Idiot!” A faint voice comes out of the phone. “Ah… Hello, this is Izumi Sena from Knights.”

Izumi glares at him throughout the whole conversation, only stopping when Izumi is finished with the call.

“Inspiration! Its come, its come!” Leo says loudly, looking towards the dark, star speckled sky. He then starts jogging away frantically.

“Where are you going?” Izumi startles. “That’s not your way home!”

“The ocean, Sena~” Leo answers, turning around only to say that. “It’s calling my name!”

Leo hears Arashi and Ritsu laugh, Tsukasa somehow sleeping through all of the noise. Leo looks over his shoulder to see Izumi speaking to the other two before following after him.

So, Izumi will still follow him to unknown places, unprompted.

Another smile stretches across Leo’s face as he makes his way towards the beach.

“Hey! Ou-sama! It’s dangerous to get too close to the tides. It’ll be too late if they rise too fast.”

“You’ll save me.” Leo says joyfully, standing firm in the sand. Izumi catches up and stands beside him. Both of them staring silently at the moon.

“I thought the inspiration has come?” Izumi whispers.

Leo laughs hoarsely, nothing like his usual. There are multiple melodies playing in his head, melodies that were repressed are now crying out for attention and warring against each other. His muse is right by his side. It’s a comfy place to be – Leo feels safe enough to lose himself to the sounds.

“Maybe I’m kind of tired…” He confesses tenderly. However, he still falls to all fours on the ground and starts drawing music notes in the sand.

“…Then lean on me if you want to.”

“Sena hates the heat though.”

Leo doesn’t want to be a bother by relying on Izumi too much.

From the corner of his eye, Leo sees Izumi sit next to him, careful of the work in progress.

“It’s not so bad.” Izumi replies. “Hurry up. It’s already dark.”

Leo hums an affirmative, but doesn’t compose any quicker. Every time Leo glances over secretly, Izumi’s eyes are searching around, making sure nothing is amiss.

Even if the moonlight and a few street lights are their only light source, Izumi won’t leave him to be alone out here.

Leo pauses in the middle of his bridge, “…Hey… Sena?”

“Hm?”

The silence stretches out for a little longer. Leo digs deep into his heart for courage. “I love you.”

Izumi is silent. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the stars above.

Does Izumi not believe him?

Has Leo not yet earned the right to be let into Izumi’s heart? Will the distance between them remain forever?

Leo sits down properly, finally looking away from the notes and at Izumi’s face. “Sena… I…” Leo hesitates, so he looks where Izumi is looking, hoping to see what Izumi sees. Hoping to figure out what’s going through Izumi’s head. “…I’ve hurt you a lot. I always lashed out when I was crying by myself. I’m sorry.”

Izumi still doesn’t speak, so Leo continues, “And maybe I can never compare to your Yuu-kun… Or maybe we’re the same now? I didn’t want you to know, so I also ran away from you… I…” Leo swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. His heart rate increasing by the second. “With me… without me, or with Yuu-kun… whoever else that catches your attention… I just really hope you’re happy. It has been… a really bloody battle for us, huh?”

Leo lets out a watery, relieved laugh. Relieved to get this all off of his chest. “Sena… I love you.”

He hugs his knees to his chest, a tender smile never leaving despite his heart feeling so fragile. The moon is beautiful tonight, just like Izumi.

Leo is startled and turns his head abruptly when he feels a thumb wipe at his face gently and a palm rest on his cheek.

“You’re not supposed to burst into tears when confessing your love.”

Leo puts his own hand on his face. When did he start crying?

“S-Sorry, Sena. I-I’m just a handful, aren’t I? Don’t mind-!?” Leo’s tongue stops working when Izumi leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I hear you now,” Izumi whispers, his breath brushing against Leo’s skin. “Leo-kun.”

The sudden nickname change makes the dam break. Out of relief. Leo’s tears run faster, rubbing onto Izumi’s skin in the process.

“Please, stay.” Leo’s voice quivers.

“You, too.”

Even if he’s crying and he can’t hold in his emotions, Leo smiles. He fists his hands into Izumi’s shirt and draws them closer to each other. Peering over Izumi’s shoulder, he spies Yumenosaki Academy in the distance.

Abruptly, Leo releases the hug and stands up. “We need to steal the resignation forms from the Blockhead Emperor’s desk.”

“Resignation forms?”

“When you quit Knights.” Leo explains, working himself into a slight panic. “Maybe Keito didn’t process them yet. Come on, Sena, let’s go break in.”

“Hold on.” Izumi reaches out and grabs Leo’s wrist. “Wait, Leo-kun- gngh?”

“Wah!”

The sudden tug halts Leo’s movements too quickly. The shifting sand underneath his feet give way and Leo stumbles into Izumi, pushing him onto his back with Leo landing on his chest.

“Ugh… If pushing me to the ground is my punishment, then I’ll take it. But if I bruise, I’m going to kill you, Ou-sama.” Izumi complains.

Punishment? No matter what Izumi does, Leo doesn’t think he would be able to reprimand Izumi seriously. King or not.

“But, Sena, now is the perfect chance! I heard Oba-chan did the same thing.”

“Listen when people are talking to you.” Izumi winds his arms around Leo’s back. “I never got those forms.”

“Huh?”

“…As if I could ever quit Knights.” Izumi admits under his breath. “Isn’t it a place you and I made to call home?”

Leo is shocked at the words coming out of his battle partner’s mouth. Yet, looking into Izumi’s eyes says it all.

Even though their castle became nothing but rubble and ashes; and their front lawn is a battlefield stained in blood…

Leo needs to open his ears to more than the melodies in his head. Izumi has been yelling his affections at him this whole time without Leo even realizing.

If only with Izumi, Leo will never lash out in self-defense again. Izumi won’t hurt him. He hopes Izumi will also expose his heart. Just for Leo.

“You did well… protecting our home all of this time.”

Leo feels Izumi’s arms tighten.

“…Not really…”

“You fought the duels in place for the both of us. You did your best. Just like the Sena I always knew.” Leo gently shifts his weight and raises his hand to caress Izumi’s cheek. “Even if it got a little messy, you still won.”

Izumi doesn’t reply, only staring hopefully up at him.

“Thank you.” Leo whispers.

“…Thank Kasa-kun.”

“Because he put out the fire that was still burning our castle down? The fire still licking at your heels?” Leo chuckles breathily. He knows. He knows, exactly, the important role Tsukasa played in Knights. Tsukasa gave the broken, time-stopped seniors a purpose to start moving again. Towards a new goal. “Maybe we really should thank the newbie.”

“Because he wanted to meet you… He reminded me to keep it safe. Even if it was still on fire.” Izumi explains. “I… got cornered. You suddenly left everything for me to deal with and I got desperate. I… put Yuu-kun in that castle, hoping to save at least _someone_. Tenshouin was-!” Izumi swallows his words. “But in the end, I just hurt you both.”

“Even with a home like that… I wonder why Suo~ joined?” Leo shifts to a comfortable position on Izumi, keeping their faces close so they could still speak in low voices and let the calm atmosphere remain.

“Who knows… Maybe he heard a song of yours back in our Othello, Backgammon, Chess days.” Izumi shrugs. “Then he just shoved his vision of chivalrous knights in our faces.”

“Mmm~ Okay. I’ll write a song, just for him. To our youngest; from, Knights.”

However, Leo frowns for a moment. How many names have been sacrificed? How many dreams were lost?

“Leo-kun?”

Leo perks back up. The past can never be undone, so he will just have to make up for everything now. With Izumi by his side. “Se~na~”

“…Thank you. For everything.”

Leo is shocked for the hundredth time that day. He lets out a husky, relaxed snicker. “You’re such a tsundere, you surprised me.”

“Idiot Ou-sama.” Izumi huffs. His eyes soften, but Leo feels Izumi’s body begin to tense up. “I want you here. I-?”

Leo quickly leans down and kisses Izumi. Just a slight touch.

“I know.” Leo smiles gently, seeing the slight blush form on Izumi’s cheek. He knows. Because Izumi will push away anyone who gets too close and he doesn’t like it. Maybe one day, when Izumi is really ready to let go of all of his pride. If only with Leo. “I’m also listening now. I know.”

Neither of them is a mind reader. They’ll just have to do better from now on, even if words, actions, and music aren’t universal languages.

Izumi gets close to Leo’s ear and whispers, “If you want to hear it, then tell me.”

Izumi doesn’t say a lot of things. And a lot of things he does say are contrary. But Izumi never lies to hurt. Leo trusts that. More than anything.

He rolls off of Izumi and gets back to work in the sand. “Ah! The inspiration!” Izumi silently stares; Leo can feel the gaze. “Oh. Sena.”

“Yeah?”

“Here.” Leo digs into the pocket of his jacket and takes out a flash drive to toss over. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to put it on a cassette.”

“No, _thank you,_ for not putting it on a cassette.” Izumi growls, rolling over to his stomach as well. “I guess I have no choice but to take it, but what am I supposed to do with it? Are you telling me to practice with this?”

“Do what you want! It’s the song I wrote when I watched you modelling. Wahaha!”

“I see. Does it have a name?”

“The title’s… hmm… _A little Sena Izumi!_ Oh, but I already used that.” Leo hums in thought, looking towards the stars for inspiration. “Oh~ It could be like the missing Minuet and Trio movement. _Sena and the four Knights._ ”

The place they called home has been found and added to their memories.

Even though Izumi seems exasperated, he still laughs. “Your sense of language is really the worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Leo's POV! Did you like it?
> 
> Now the story will restart with Izumi's POV! Will you stick around?? It's a very different perspective of the same events~
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! ^^


	6. B.G., Part One, Bc4

**The Bishop’s Gambit**

(Part One, Bc4)

_(Izumi’s POV)_

Izumi comes out of the dressing room for what seems like the tenth time that day. He has been at this photoshoot since sunrise, the photographer wanting shots of the horizon at dawn in the background. Izumi inhales a big breath and lets it out slowly.

This is fine. He’s been through worse schedules.

The photographer tells him to sit at the table on the elevated patio. There’s a colorful drink and a small book set out as props. Getting into position, he crosses his legs and puts an elbow on the table, fingers just below his chin like he’s resting his head on them.

The glare of sunlight against the camera lens is nothing new to his eyes. He shifts his head down slightly, like he’s reading the open book in front of him and looks up with just his eyes. And the shutter goes off again.

Even if these things are familiar to his senses, something suddenly feels off.

There are a number of people with their eyes on him, staff and fans alike; however, he unexpectedly feels like he’s being watched. Something tickles the back of his mind, like this gaze is different than the others.

Shifting his position again, Izumi raises his head up and tilts it, in guise of another pose. With this, though, he can look beyond the crowd of the crew. Tilt his head the other way and use a finger to caress the drink.

Orange catches his eyes first. And then Izumi’s blue meets Leo’s green.

What is Leo doing here?

Well, no matter. Izumi still has a job to complete.

Soon, he is instructed to stand and lean against the railing, looking out towards the ocean, his back now towards Leo. With this last pose, the shoot finally ends. He and the photographer briefly check over the photos. Deciding that they turned out fine, Izumi is free from work.

Spying the group of girls excitedly watching him, Izumi looks for Leo once more.

Their eyes meet again, and Izumi narrows his gaze, hoping to convey a very stern message.

Get out of here.

He will handle the girls.

He knows Leo has been travelling around to award ceremony after award ceremony. Leo must be tired; so, Izumi won’t let him get caught up in the whims of eager fans. He almost sighs in relief when he sees Leo move away from them. Hopefully to go back home and rest.

With that settled, Izumi greets the fans with a charming smile, “Hello, princesses. May I ask what you’re here for, today?”

Entertaining their praises takes longer than expected, but he thanks them earnestly before heading into the dressing room to change. Looking at himself in the mirror, Izumi carefully eyes the makeup adorning his face. It’s different from what Knights usually does. It’s a little stunning, if he’s to be honest.

Maybe Leo hung around... Izumi should quickly head out and look, just in case.

And so, he does, and ends up finding Leo crouched on the ground in a back hallway.

“Ou-sama.” Izumi calls out, standing next to the crouched figure. No reaction, as expected. Izumi clicks his tongue and lightly pushes his shin into Leo’s knee.

Finally, Leo looks up, ready to hiss like a kitten. His demeanor soon changes to something Izumi can’t quite put a finger on. “Ah! It’s Sena!”

His heart stutters at the familiar nuance to his name, but in contrast, Izumi dryly replies, “Ou-sama. I thought you would’ve left?”

Surely Leo is tired?

“But I wanted to see Sena~”

Leo says it with such an innocent grin, Izumi’s weakened heart gives another, almost bittersweet, lurch. “Y-You saw me already, idiot.”

Leo pouts now, “Then I want to talk with Sena.”

“Petulant.” Izumi huffs back before sighing in defeat and grabbing Leo’s arm to lift him up. “Did you eat, Ou-sama? And what are you doing out, anyways? Aren’t you tired? You’ve had your award ceremonies and such left and right lately…”

“Hmm… Did I eat? I felt a little funny earlier. But maybe my stomach was telling me it’ll crawl out of my body and feed itself! Wahaha~!”

Izumi is not entertained. Especially if Leo admits to feeling strange earlier. Izumi is hungry himself, so if he can make sure Leo takes care of himself, then all the more reason to have a meal together. “Come on, then. They serve food here.”

Izumi leads Leo outside, where they have tables out on the open beach. A place Yumenosaki students seem to raid often, for some reason.

Leo laughs once they’re done ordering food, “I didn’t know they served salads here. Sena sure is amazing!”

‘Amazing’… Leo needs to stop saying these things to him.

“Unlike you, I’m trying to maintain my figure.”

Leo nods, but it looks like he’s just agreeing in amusement.

They don’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s presence. The light wind rustles both of their hair gently. With Leo preoccupied in his mind, Izumi also zones out. He rests his chin in his hand and looks out towards the blue ocean.

He hopes Leo isn’t pushing himself by being here.

Leo hardly ever confesses that he’s tired. Always forcing himself to bounce off of the walls. Forcing a smile. Izumi hates to admit it, but sometimes it even fools him. He’s trying his best to keep Leo away from the breaking point. He failed to see it before it was too late the first time… Or rather... He let Leo break.

A short tune breaks the silence.

Izumi shift his eyes to look at the cell phone that he placed on top of the table. He hesitates to reach for it. He has been taught better manners than that, after all.

“Do you need to be somewhere?” Leo asks.

“No. I wouldn’t be here with you if I did.” Izumi replies. Seeing Leo’s curiosity, Izumi reaches for his phone. “It’s an email. From Yumenosaki.”

Leo sings, “Did Sena get in trouble~?”

“Tch, I’m not you, who scribbles all over the walls.”

“But you always manage to clean it up before a teacher finds out~”

“Not unless Hasumi finds you first…” Izumi trails off. Really… Leo should care more about his future. “Knights has a job offer. Where’s your phone, anyways? You should have gotten the email.”

“Mmm… Who knows? Wahaha! I’ll imagine where it is! Oh, the adventures it could be having~”

Izumi is about to lecture him on how expensive cell phones are and how dangerous it could be if the info on it got leaked, but Leo interrupts, “So they still put you in those emails, huh? What’s the job??”

Izumi internally sighs in defeat. “Next town over, they’re holding some kind of large, outdoor festival. The Moon Petal Festival. Looks like a CosPro unit will be on the other side of it. Not those Eden guys, just some upstart rookies.”

“So, it’ll be a battle to attract as many people as possible for as long as possible. Wahaha~ Right up our alley!” Leo grins.

“Is that a yes? You want to do it?”

Leo looks straight into Izumi’s eyes. Izumi wonders what Leo is looking for. It would be fine either way. If Leo wants a break, they’ll rest, but if Leo wants to go to the festival so badly, they’ll take the job.

“…Does Sena want to?”

“You’re our King. If you say we’re doing it, then we’re doing it.”

“Ehh?? But what about the others? This is a democracy!”

“A king is a monarch, idiot Ou-sama. Study a little, will you?” Izumi teases.

“Idiot Sena.” Leo retorts. Their food arriving interrupts his ramblings only briefly. “We’ve been doing a lot of S3 Lives lately… Everyone must be tired.”

“That’s… Maybe.” Izumi concedes. But isn’t Leo the one who’s supposed to be more tired? “We’ll call a meeting when the weekend is over, if that’s what you want.”

Leo hums in agreement. “Let’s do that, then.”

“Make sure to show up.”

“Wahaha~ Don’t trust your king? But even if I don’t, you or Suo~ will come and get me.”

“The brat spends way too much time looking. Just come on your own, alright?” Izumi harrumphs, digging into his salad. Of course, he trusts Leo, but…

“Yeah, yeah~”

Leo has changed, Izumi notices. Before, even out of breath and swords one battle… one strong gust of wind away from completely shattering, Leo sent them into battle.

Not that Izumi ever stopped him. Which… was the problem.

The day flies by, just like that. He and Leo walk around on the beach for a while before going into the shopping district. When they are leaving, Izumi makes sure to ask, repeatedly, if Leo knows the way home. It wouldn’t be the first – and probably not the last – time that Leo has gotten completely lost and turned around, despite living in the same house for years.

Izumi makes sure Leo, at least, heads in the correct direction before going home himself.

His skin feels gross with all of the makeup still on his face. And he’s desperate for a shower after such a long day.

“I’m home.” Izumi calls out when he enters through the front door. Silence greets him.

Of course. His parents are abroad. He doesn’t dwell on it and goes to his room.

Izumi runs a hand through his hair, no longer needing to keep it perfect. In the privacy of his own home, Izumi lets out a tired breath and starts to strip off his layers of clothing one by one.

He wonders what Leo is thinking.

He wonders if Leo is relying on him as much as he can. For Leo, Izumi will do just about anything.

Not that he has said so much in words. Just being by each other’s side says a lot, he thinks. If Leo wants to tell him things, he will. And vice versa. There is just one thing Izumi will not tell Leo…

Sometimes he wants to think he, himself, is delusional.

Izumi chuckles wryly, stripping off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket to be dealt with later.

To have fallen for Leo Tsukinaga… Izumi wants to pull his hair out.

It took a long time for him to realize… and an even longer time to accept it. They’ve been through a lot together. And because of what they’ve been through… Because Leo loves everyone and yet no one, and is finally seeming happy with that…

…Izumi will never speak a word and forever hold his peace.

To support each other, side by side, is enough for Izumi. For Leo to appreciate Izumi’s silent sacrifice… is enough. Izumi doesn’t deserve more than that. And he can’t burden Leo any longer. They’ll stand together, just like they always have.


	7. B.G., Part Two, Qh4

**The Bishop’s Gambit**

(Part Two, Qh4)

_(Izumi’s POV)_

 

_…A Few Days Later…_

“Izumi-chin.”

Izumi turns towards the person calling his name. “Nazunyan. In 3-A because you need something from me?”

“Have you seen Leo-chin?”

“Ou-sama?” Izumi tilts his head. If he is to say what is really on his mind, he’d say that Leo has been avoiding him since the week started. The week is almost at its end, now. Instead he replies with, “I’m pretty sure I saw him in the morning?”

“He was in class, but once lunch rolled around, he disappeared.” Nazuna sighs.

“You don’t need to keep track of him.” Izumi shrugs. “He knows what his attendance is like.”

Nazuna looks even more troubled, however. “Sure, his attendance is… pretty bad… but he hasn’t been looking well lately.”

With the modelling work Arashi is constantly dragging him off to this week, saying ‘this is what you want, you just won’t admit it,’ Knights hasn’t been able to meet up. But even with everyone’s hectic schedule lately, Izumi still notices that Leo looks paler as the days go by – a little more unsteady on his feet.

Even as Leo avoids Izumi like an unwanted toy, he still tries to catch glimpses of his friend.

Underneath his desk, Izumi’s fists his hand tightly. “Then maybe he’s in the infirmary?”

“Hmm… I checked there first.” Nazuna hums worriedly.

Izumi shifts his eyes to the clock on the wall. “He’ll show up sooner or later. We have a Knights meeting later, anyways. Get going, class is about to start, Nazunyan.”

“Tell me if he’s doing alright, please, Izumi-chin?” Nazuna asks as he turns and heads out the door with a wave.

“Sure.” Izumi agrees, waving back. He watches with less amusement than usual as Nazuna carefully side-steps Shu as they cross paths in the hallway.

Izumi wonders if he did something wrong again…

Being with Arashi for the majority of the week for their big photoshoot, he has been told that Leo, at least, greets the others in passing. To Izumi, though… Izumi sees Leo hurrying away or pretending that Izumi isn’t just shouting distance apart from him and goes about his day.

There’s no customary ‘Sena!’ or ‘Wahaha~’

Will Leo avoid Knights’ meeting just to avoid him?

He wants to clutch his chest in pain. Whatever he did… He never meant to hurt Leo.

When classes finish for the day and Knights meet in their usual studio, his fragile hold on his emotional state takes another hit. Leo isn’t here. Nor does Leo answer his phone.

“We’ll practice without him. As always.” Izumi growls, motioning towards the others to start warming up their bodies.

Why… Just why won’t Leo tell him anything? Spit in Izumi’s face and tell him that he did something terrible?

Does Knights mean nothing to Leo, after all? Has Izumi been wrong since the beginning?

Or is Knights a better place without Izumi there?

A water break an hour later turns into Tsukasa making a scene. It seems he, also, can no longer hold in his frustrations and huffily heads towards the door.

“ACK?!?” Tsukasa yelps, colliding into the person just about to enter the studio. The two of them stumble to the ground. “Leader?!”

“Oh, it’s you, Suo~ What’s the big idea, doing this to your king?”

Izumi clenches his hand. His heart is both relieved and yet still so confused. But Leo’s here. He’s really here.

“I was about to look for you.” Tsukasa says, his cheeks puffing out in anger. “You are over an hour late?!”

While Izumi is lost in his thoughts, Arashi goes over to the fallen pair and offers to help them up. “Are you two alright?”

“Quick, Narukami-senpai, don’t let him escape.” Tsukasa articulates.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he sees Ritsu’s eyes on him through the mirror. Clearing his throat, Izumi quickly makes a scalding remark to cover for his momentary awe, “He came here on his own, it would be an annoying waste of energy if he runs away now.”

Arashi pulls them into the studio and Izumi notices Leo’s eyes on him now.

Is there something Leo wants to say to him? Even as Izumi’s entire body fills with apprehension, he hopes so.

“Ritsu-senpai, please do not fall asleep again.” Tsukasa complains, going over to the body slouched on the ground.

Izumi wants to scoff. Ritsu feigns his silent observation with a sleepy attitude. Typical. Looking back to Leo, Izumi carefully examines Leo’s outward appearance. His face is a little pale and the eyebags he is sporting contrast too heavily for Izumi’s liking. Did Leo lose some weight, too?

So as to not hurt Leo’s pride and call him weak, Izumi lists out some options as he puts his hand on the sound system, “Alright, Ou-sama is here now. Do you want to take a break and decide if we should take the job? Or continue?”

“Let’s do a couple easy runs so Ou-sama can warm up. It would be bad if Ou-sama just jumped right into it.” Arashi suggests before happily clapping her hands. “We can even be efficient and discuss it while taking it easy~”

The faster practice comes to an end, the better. They could even say that the easy practice is all they need.

Of course, Arashi would get him, but Izumi feels a little defensive with his heart exposed. “You just want practice to end, don’t you?”

“Nnnmm… Nacchan wants to go shopping. There’s this sale or something.” Ritsu mutters, adding to the ruse, and not helping at all when Tsukasa struggles to pull him up.

“There is, and I won’t deny it, but we should take everything in moderation anyways~”

Izumi lets out a faux frustrated breath, “Fine, alright. Ou-sama, stretch.”

“R-Right.” Leo stutters, seemingly surprised by the acknowledgement.

Izumi shakes his head slightly when the other three look at him. He truly has no clue what has Leo so wary around him.

After that, practice is a disaster. Even as they take it easy...

“I think it’ll be fun. We can walk around when we’re done~” Arashi sings happily. “And-”

“Ngh?!” Ritsu grunts as Leo runs into him. “Ou-sama, you move the other way.”

“Wahaha, sorry, Rittsu!”

Izumi notices that the smile Leo has on his face is forced. Strained under exhaustion.

“Let’s take it from the top.” Izumi says, stopping the music. Silently, he begs his king to take charge. Begging Leo to say what is really on his mind. “But if we mess up on stage, you know we just have to keep going, don’t you? Don’t talk, don’t look anywhere but at the audience, and keep going.”

After the provoking nag, when Leo bumps into Arashi next, Arashi gracefully spins them and steadies Leo’s balance for him. Leo still doesn’t stop.

“Knights seem to rarely get offers for commoner festivals.” Tsukasa contemplates out loud.

Izumi notices Leo focusing too hard on the song, and not the dance. On top of that, Leo’s eyes are far too conscious of Izumi.

Is he so dreadful that Leo doesn’t want to be within moderate proximity?

Is he so disgusting and gruesome on the inside that even Leo – Leo who loves everyone – cannot handle him?

Izumi bites his tongue, not wanting to start tearing up here, of all places.

“And by expanding our territory to the next town over, we will be able to grow even qui- _ow!!_ ” Tsukasa yelps.

“Ou-sama!” Izumi growls. Why? Why does Leo push himself to these limits again? What did Izumi do now? “If you’re tired, say so!”

“I’m fine, Sena. Sorry.” Leo says in a small voice.

“Then, if there’s something going on, tell us.” Izumi replies, his voice almost desperate.

Please.

“There’s nothing going on…”

“Oh really?” Izumi replies sarcastically. He briefly wonders if he lost Leo’s trust. “You always were a bad liar, but just looking at your condition tells me otherwise.”

Please…! Anything. Tell him anything.

“It’s none of your business, Sena!”

“It is my business!” Izumi yells back. He wants it to be his business. Their business. He wants to step onto Leo’s battlefield and help.

“No, it’s not!”

“If it effects Knights, then it’s our business, stupid King!” Izumi takes a step closer.

Tell him that Knights… that all of this… means something. Tell him that he means something to Leo.

“It’s _my_ business, and it’s not like you can help me anyways!”

Out of shock, Izumi retracts his step.

“If you don’t tell me, you’re not even letting me try-”

“Sena, always disappointed, always unhappy! No matter what I do, you never smile for me! I’m not good enough for you, so you don’t need to help me!”

Tears are glittering prettily in Leo’s eyes.

He knows he will just agree to Leo’s whims if he keeps on looking at them. In an effort to avoid that, Izumi gazes towards the ground. He can almost see the shards of his heart pooling at his feet.

Leo has made Izumi happier than he could have ever imagined when entering this school. Aren’t they friends? Equals? Was the feeling never mutual?

The whisper from his shattered heart leaks from his lips before he could stop it, “…Then what am I here for…?”

“What?”

The emotional pain brings his anger. His defenses rise. Izumi looks back up and stares straight into Leo’s eyes. He yells, “Then what am I here for?! All of this time?!”

“Se-”

Leo reaches for Izumi’s arm, but Izumi doesn’t want to be touched and jerks away. Any more and he’ll… break for good.

“If that’s the case…!” Izumi cries out hoarsely. Leo doesn’t need him here. Leo doesn’t even want him. Izumi is a broken, jaded human that can never be healed. A human that only brings about pain. “Then I quit Knights.”

It’s better like this.

He can’t hurt Leo any more this way.

Izumi turns on his heels and grabs his things in a hurry. Before his eyes can catch Leo’s gaze again. Before he sees Leo’s tears and hesitates.

Leo will be fine.

Jerking the door closed behind him, Izumi leaves Knights’ studio behind.


	8. B.G., Part Three, Kf1

**The Bishop’s Gambit**

(Part Three, Kf1)

_(Izumi’s POV)_

 

_…Six Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

It has been a couple of days since he last saw Leo.

Izumi huffs a noise as he swings his tennis racket down.

He hates sweating. He hates the blazing sun overheating his body and burning into his skin. He hates it.

Izumi grabs the last tennis ball in the basket and powerfully hits it to the others side, not minding where it ends up. Letting his arms drop limply, Izumi pants from the exertion he has put his body through for a long while now.

He hates this.

…It’s so annoying.

Izumi drops to the ground and then onto his bottom, pulling his knees up to his chest. He bites his lip harshly, eventually tasting blood. Yet, even that doesn’t stop the tears from starting to flow.

This is exactly what he did in the past. He’s just getting a taste of his own medicine. He deserves this.

He doesn’t belong at Leo’s side.

When Leo came back, he wasn’t himself. He challenged Knights. Attacked them. Took everything away and made them struggle until only a single breath was all that was left.

Izumi thought… He thought that if they won… If Izumi could make Leo stay, he would be able to put Leo back together. Fix Leo up until he’s like new. Not a crack to be seen.

But that isn’t the case, is it? Leo is all patched up, but the cracks remain.

Izumi did this. He shouldn’t have tarnished everything with his selfish desires. He caused this. To the person he cherished more than anyone.

Humpty Dumpty didn’t just fall. Izumi pushed him off.

“Leo-kun…” Izumi whispers into his legs. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!”

Does Leo hate him?

He shouldn’t speak Leo’s name anymore. Izumi shouldn’t shackle his cherished friend like this anymore. He hopes… Leo finds peace. Without Izumi around to lead them into destruction, he hopes Leo stays away from the bloody battlefield they always find themselves on.

The sun is shining too brightly in the world around him…

…Knights is better off without him.

Leo, who always sees the good in every situation and every person, will rightfully lead Knights to salvation.

Izumi… never should have stained them.

 

_…Five Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

“Sena-senpai!”

Izumi hears his name being called over the crowd. He stops walking and turns around to see who it is.

“Sena-senpai!” Tsukasa calls out again, jogging up to Izumi. “Where are you going?”

“Home?” Izumi replies like it’s obvious.

“We have Knights practice right now. You cannot go home.”

“If you weren’t listening last week, I quit. Go to Knights practice on your own.”

“I… Excuse my speaking out of turn towards an upperclassman, but I refuse.”

“Hah?” Izumi lets out an incredulous sound.

“I refuse. I believe you and Leader just had a misunderstanding. It is best to resolve the issue quickly; do you not think so?” Tsukasa says in a hopeful voice.

Izumi scoffs, “Misunderstanding or whatever, I still quit. I don’t want to be there.”

He can see Tsukasa clench his jaw tightly.

“I do not believe you.”

“You stubborn brat. Just take care of yourself and leave people alone. Knights was always a unit focused on individual gain, anyways. Don’t get too close. Don’t ask questions. What happened to respecting that distance?”

“I cannot…”

“You cannot?”

“You’re…” Tsukasa pauses as though to gather his thoughts. “You were the one who accepted me into Knights. And, although temporary, you were my first leader. My mentor.”

Izumi feels a flutter in his heart. Is he hurting Tsukasa, as well? Still, Tsukasa should get used to things being like this... Izumi shouldn’t be near anyone. The quicker Tsukasa learns that, the better.

“Those are your own feelings.”

“I do not believe that.” Tsukasa repeats firmly. “All of the care you gave me, despite contrary verbal assaults, they would be an _annoying_ waste of time otherwise, correct?”

“You _are_ annoying. Acting like you know me.” Izumi clicks his tongue.

“I’m trying to understand you, but you and Leader, both, are attempting to fight the world on your own!” Tsukasa yells out in frustration.

“Then go back and take care of your King instead!” Izumi growls back. He has never lost his temper with Tsukasa like this before. “Stop caring for a treasonous knight! An attitude like this will get you in trouble in the future, you know? Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Tsukasa pauses, his face pensive. “…Did you, Sena-senpai? Did you commit a traitorous act?”

“And what if I did?” Izumi laughs sarcastically. “Have you even looked at him? I killed The King. Twice, now.”

Tsukasa studies Izumi’s face carefully, unflinchingly.

Izumi starts to feel himself fidget, so he adds, “Leo-kun doesn’t need me there. He’ll be better off without me, anyways.”

“Doesn’t need you there…” Tsukasa parrots the words, testing them on his tongue slowly. “If that is what you believe… Oh, I see… I understand.”

Understand what, Izumi ponders. He narrows his eyes at the younger boy.

“Before you are King and Knight, you…” Tsukasa trails off. He then smiles gently, like this encounter did not even happen. “Will you tell me about Knights’ history one day, Sena-senpai? I would like to know how the King and Knight once stood side-by-side.”

“Huh?” Izumi reels back at the sudden change in both conduct and subject. “W-What are you going on about all-”

“I will be heading to Knights practice now. Enjoy your well-deserved resting period, Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa interrupts before turning to head back inside the school.

“You come and pick a fight, and then just leave? You’re so annoying.” Izumi sighs to himself. But his instincts to care for this insolent brat kick in, so he speaks up before Tsukasa gets too far, “Hey, Kasa-kun.”

“Yes, Sena-senpai?”

“…If he’s not his usual… Don’t provoke him.”

Leo will hurt them. Turn his blade on Knights. On Tsukasa.

Leo is… not the same as before. Izumi has thoroughly corrupted Leo’s pure light.

“Understood. I will see you later.”

“Don’t.” Izumi scoffs. “What are you fraternizing with a traitor for?”

“Would a traitor be in so much pain?” Tsukasa asks somberly. However, his usual, cheeky, know-it-all smile soon returns. “As you commanded, I will go and take care of the King. And I will repeat myself: I will see you later, Sena-senpai.”

With a small head bow, Tsukasa jogs off.

“Tsk.” Izumi clicks his tongue again, turning his back towards the school to continue his way home.

Shitty brat.

 

_…Four Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

Izumi walks down a hallway slowly. Pensively. He isn’t quite sure he wants to make it to his destination, but this is what needs to be done. He should keep going… This is the only way to save Leo from him.

After another turn and further down the corridor is the student council’s office.

He only needs a unit resignation form. He wants to be done with it. Time in the world never stops moving, but Leo’s time has been stopped for too long. Leo has to keep going.

Izumi… as well. There are still things he wants to do, but then again… maybe everyone is better off going on without him.

As he rounds the corner, Izumi is startled out of his thoughts when a sudden weight drapes over his back and arms appear over his shoulders.

“Secchan~”

Izumi almost lets out a relieved breath. Almost. “Kuma-kun.”

“It sure took Secchan a long time to get here. Feeling sentimental?”

“You’re just impatient.” Izumi scoffs, not bothering to remove the arms that are starting to curl and embrace around his neck. “You shouldn’t be waiting to ambush people, anyways?”

Ritsu chuckles breathily. “Not people. Just Secchan~”

Izumi rolls his eyes. “And? I’m not going back to Knights.”

“Sure, sure. I just came to give you something, so praise me.” Ritsu sleepily hums.

“What?”

One of Ritsu’s arms unwinds from Izumi’s neck and slowly snakes down, caressing Izumi’s arm along the way. Izumi doesn’t move, knowing it’s futile when Ritsu wants to keep his prey in place. Their hands make contact with each other and Izumi feels paper, folded into a tight square, press into his palm. When he closes his fingers around it, Ritsu finally moves away.

Raising an eyebrow, Izumi opens up the piece of paper. Reading over the words, he realizes it’s a setlist.

For the Moon Petal Festival.

Of course, the strategist would have it.

Izumi turns around to face Ritsu.

“It’s pretty finalized, unless Ou-sama ever finishes his song. But, well~” Ritsu trails off in a short melody. He looks Izumi straight in the eyes. “I doubt it.”

Izumi feels his jaw tighten and his teeth grind together. Another crack agonizingly forms within him.

So… it’s Izumi’s fault, again?

“…I told you… I’m not going back. He doesn’t need me there.”

“Then Secchan can throw it away like a dead, useless bug.” Ritsu shrugs, turning away from Izumi and walking off. “See you~”

An unimportant, lifeless bug…

Izumi peers down at his hand clutching the note. The familiar titles taunt him. Mock him. Daring him to call the songs – songs composed by Leo – nothing more than garbage.

 

_…Three Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

“Good morning.” Kaoru greets with a yawn as he enters class 3-A.

“Morning.” Izumi carols along with the others who came early.

“Senacchi, you doing alright?” Kaoru plunks into his seat and leans back.

Izumi raises an eyebrow. “Why are you singling me out like that, Kao-kun?”

Chiaki immediately gets up and butts in, “Eh? What’s this? Are you in some kind of trouble, Sena? Say no more! With a burning heart, you can count on me whenever you’re in trouble. If you need a hero, just shout my name! Red flames are the mark of justice! The life-giving sun, burning bright red! Ryusei Red, Chi-”

Izumi raises a hand and dryly interrupts the catchphrase, “No thanks.”

Eichi chuckles in his soft, melodious voice. “Ah, that’s right. I heard that Knights is having some kind of internal conflict.”

“And where did you hear that from?” Izumi replies coldly.

“Tsukasa-kun was fretting, so I just asked him what was wrong. He went all _‘Tenshouin-onii-sama, I could never bother you with my problems; it is just that Sena-senpai and Leader got into a fight.’_ I didn’t even need to poke and prod him, he said it all on his own. It must be weighing on his mind quite a bit.” Eichi recalls in amusement. “Seniors making their underclassman worry like this should be a criminal act.”

Izumi harrumphs, crossing his arms and legs. “Kasa-kun just needs to take care of himself.”

“Is that so?” Eichi says, a pleased smile still on his lips. “But just sitting around and doing nothing is not like Sena-kun at all. Nor is doing things half way.” Eichi pauses to examine Izumi’s thoughts, trying to read him. “Well, Sena-kun? Will you create something like Knights Killers? It could be fun~ I’d love to join in again.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Izumi snarls lowly.

“Does it look that way?” Eichi puts a hand to his chin. “Perhaps it’s time to challenge Ou-sama-kun again. How is Knights without Sena-kun, I wonder? How will Ou-sama-kun rule over them… Maybe similar to before he disappeared? There was infighting back then, too.”

Izumi glares at the student council president harshly, the temperature in the room seemingly dropping.

Eichi puts his hands up playfully, “Scary, scary~”

“Of course, he is. You’re provoking him, Eichi.” Keito interjects.

“Ever loyal, Sena-kun. Will Tsukinaga-kun be the only one to ever have that privilege?” Eichi sniggers, ignoring Keito. “Well, no matter how terrible a gift, it’s the thought that counts, I suppose.”

“Hah?” Izumi holds back the few choice words bubbling up his throat.

“Your loyalty to him and his to you. It’s convoluted. Perhaps even mutated. You two walk on eggshells around each other, pretending you understand, but, really, you’re just nodding along. And now you’re here, Sena-kun. Is it that you have reached the limit of that loyalty?” Eichi explains nonchalantly.

Izumi stays silent, unsure what to say in return.

“Am I being too harsh, you’re still glaring at me.” Eichi sighs, but still all so entertained. “Then let me leave you with one last thing to think about: is it loyalty or obligation, Sena-kun?”

 

_…Two Days until Moon Petal Festival…_

Izumi carefully enters an empty classroom. The familiar room draws up happier memories. Memories of when it was just him and Leo messing about, carefreely.

As they play in his mind, he gets to work with moving the desks and chairs to the side of the room.

Memories of the prelude before the carnage.

Well, they were only forced into this classroom because the others were fighting tooth and nail to hinder the them in any way possible, Izumi thinks wryly. Maybe even those happy reminiscences are stained red.

Once all of the furniture is moved to the side, Izumi stands in the middle. There’s no mirror, nor is the room soundproof, but he’s used to this setting.

And it wouldn’t be good for him to get rusty, Izumi tells himself.

He carefully takes out his iPod and slips in his earphones. It’s still the same older model he had last year. Still the same one Leo always messed with and added songs without Izumi’s explicit permission. Scrolling through the playlists, he taps on the one he made just recently and presses play.

There’s no reason to be listening to these songs. No reason for them to be in this particular order.

…Maybe he really is feeling sentimental. It’s loyalty, after all.

 

_…One Day until Moon Petal Festival…_

Izumi tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Stretching out his legs underneath his desk, he lets out a relieved sigh as the tension in his body releases for just this moment. The school week is finally over; but his problems sure aren’t.

Something freezing touches his cheek, leaving a wetness clinging to his skin.

Izumi jerks away and opens his eyes, sitting up straight again.

“On class duty, Izumi-chan?” Arashi asks, slightly moving the thing in her hand. “A smoothie.”

“I don’t drink your sugary drinks.” Izumi huffs, eyeing the beverage that is just in front of his face skeptically while wiping his cheek.

“It’s full of fruits and veggies, promise~ Plus supplements. It’s your recipe, after all. But I added just a pinch of love~” Arashi sits in the desk seat just in front of Izumi’s and puts the other smoothie in her hand down.

“What for?” Izumi asks, taking the drink anyways.

“Even if you eat and drink your usual, your emotional stress is showing.” Arashi pokes Izumi’s cheek. Izumi turns away with a tsk.

“I look fine.”

“Of course, you do, but you’re going to get stress lines soon if you keep going like this.” Arashi pokes Izumi’s other cheek this time. “Done being stubborn?”

“Would you-” Izumi huffs, pulling his face away again. “Stop touching me?!”

“Fufu~” Arashi giggles. “Well~?”

“I’m not being stubborn.” Izumi argues, angrily taking a sip of the smoothie through the straw. Not bad, he thinks. Not too sweet. The other smoothie looks much sweeter, to Izumi’s chagrin. Although, he should be glad he got the one he did.

“You can take off the upcoming Live if you want, but you can’t run away forever, Izumi-chan.”

“Who says I’m running away?”

Arashi tilts her head slightly. “Hey, Izumi-chan, isn’t love like a double-edged sword?”

“What?”

“You’re chasing and chasing, and when you catch them, it’s like you’re all warm on the inside. But on the other hand, no one has the endurance to chase forever. And it’s the most frightening thing in the world to take out your heart and give it away. You’re different people who make your own decisions. Who knows what will happen to it, you know?”

“…Why are we talking about love, all of a sudden?”

“Oh, Izumi-chan, did you think you were subtle?” Arashi puts a hand to her cheek.

Izumi kicks out with his foot, attacking Arashi’s shin.

“Ouch?! I don’t agree with violence!”

“Then shut up.”

“Refuse~” Arashi sings in amusement, but then her face falls into a solemn expression. “You’ve hurt each other so much. Isn’t it time to face all of those wounds and start to heal them?”

Izumi pauses, slouching over the desk and idly sipping the drink through the straw. “…And what if I just hurt him again? That’s… who I am.”

He feels Arashi’s fingers brush his bangs aside. To keep his character, the urge to jerk away arises in his muscles again. Though, it’s kind of nice, so Izumi doesn’t move. Just this once.

“That’s who you think you have to be. For yourself, and for the people you care about. But you’ve always taken care of me just fine.”

He scoffs dryly, “Yuu-kun wouldn’t agree with you.”

“That’s why love is double-edged. If you don’t understand the other person, then the blade is turned onto you.” Arashi takes her hand away from Izumi’s hair. “Makoto-chan still has other wounds to heal, and maybe he doesn’t have all of the information, but he’s coming around, don’t you think?”

Izumi… supposes.

“Izumi-chan, who do you see your future with?” Arashi continues. “Isn’t Ou-sama someone you don’t want to live without? During his absence, you were always worried, weren’t you?”

“The idiot wasn’t taking care of himself, of course I would wonder if he’s dead.”

“Mhmm~ You didn’t even push my hand away when I touched your hair just now. You must be touch deprived without Ou-sama always leaning on you.”

“Tsk.”

“Well, now he’s in the same state as before.” She shrugs. “And you’re following in his footsteps out of guilt.”

“You just keep an eye on him, then.” Izumi replies.

“Of course, you can count on us. But you don’t have to sulk alone, either. He’ll bounce back quicker with you as his nurse, you know?”

Izumi chokes on the drink.

“Ou-sama wants to listen now. Won’t you let him hear your heart this time, Izumi-chan?”

“He doesn’t need me.”

“Do you really believe that? That he doesn’t need you?” Arashi gets up and pats Izumi’s shoulder before leaving. “You should listen to his heart, too.”

To hear each other’s hearts, huh?

Leo’s heart… Izumi silently wonders when he started to not understand it. What words were hidden inside it, like Izumi’s own? He always just took Leo’s spoken words for the truth.

That’s not the case anymore, Izumi thinks. Leo is just as broken. They’re both protecting their own hearts with false words.

But to open up his chest and give it away… If he trusts Leo, nothing will happen to it. If he trusts Leo, Izumi will point his blade towards the ground.

Perhaps, if he trusts Leo… Nothing will happen to Leo.

Belatedly, Izumi realizes that Arashi never drank the other smoothie.


	9. B.G., Checkmate, Nh6

**The Bishop’s Gambit**

(Checkmate, Nh6)

_(Izumi’s POV)_

It’s the day of the Moon Petal Festival. Izumi makes his way to the beach behind the academy. He isn’t Kaoru, he doesn’t like the hot sun and the wide open, turbulent ocean. However, even he has to admit, it’s a peaceful place to go for a walk in the morning. Still, he would prefer something smaller. Calmer.

He takes out his iPod and idly shuffles through the music while putting earbuds in his ears.

That song is still in it. _A little Sena Izumi._

“Hmm…” He sighs in a hum, pressing both the play and the repeat symbols.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Izumi walks closer to the shore. His shoes are going to get dirty, but he can deal with them later.

The wind blows roughly for a second before settling down to a light breeze. The salty fragrance tickles his nose; the cool air feels refreshing compared to the blazing star shining above.

Izumi closes his eyes and lets all of his senses take him away.

He wonders how the others are doing. Sure, he, himself, is a lot of firepower for Knights, but the others are there with Leo. Their skills are nothing to laugh about. Losing just one won’t hinder them for long.

They have come this far.

They have fought for this long.

With Ritsu, Arashi, and Tsukasa by his side, Leo will lead Knights to victory just fine. Just like how they leant their strength when Izumi was temporary leader.

Leo has always been the more capable, compassionate King. One that connects with the people. Knights won’t ever lose. Especially with Leo sitting on the throne again.

Leo will be fine. Leo won’t run away just because it’s too tough.

He and Leo… never let each other into the other’s heart fully. Never understanding.

Neither of them was forced to stay. They both chose to.

Over the music, Izumi can still faintly hear the crashing waves.

“-na!”

Hm? Surely that isn’t from the song? It has never been there before… he doesn’t think?

“Sena!!”

Opening his eyes, Izumi turns towards the sound of his name. His name that is spoken with that familiar inflection.

Before he knows it, Leo crashes into him, making Izumi lose his balance and fall to his bottom. To Izumi’s further surprise, Leo presses their lips together.

It’s rough and teeth clack together messily. It’s also painful and kind of tastes like blood. The cut on Izumi’s lip had yet to heal fully. He quickly swipes his tongue over it, making sure Leo doesn’t accidentally consume any more.

Even though the kiss is a lot of bad things, Izumi’s heart still pounds rapidly in his chest and fill with warmth. It’s a very Leo-like kiss. If they could have a do over, Izumi would not change a thing.

When Leo moves away, Izumi realizes he feels a wetness on his cheeks. Izumi opens his eyes in concern.

“S-Sena…”

“Leo-kun?” Izumi whispers softly.

He sees Leo’s face twist in pain before Leo is burying his head in Izumi’s neck and winding his arms tightly around Izumi’s shoulders.

Ah… Leo is crying.

Izumi is always weak when it comes to Leo, and especially when Leo starts crying. He makes sure Leo stays close and feels secure by winding an arm around Leo’s back and then starts petting Leo’s head. “Shh, it’s alright…”

“Sena…! I’m s-sorry! I’m sorry!”

Izumi feels pinpricks behind his own eyes, making him need to gather his voice before replying. “Me, too. I’m… I’m sorry, too.”

They sit in silence for a while, the sounds of waves crashing against the shore soothing their erratic heartbeats.

After he calms down, Izumi suddenly realizes, “Ou-sama? Don’t you have a Live to do today? Naru-kun is going to have a fit trying to cover this all up with makeup.” He pushes Leo back, just a bit, to look at Leo’s face. “Look, your skin is all splotchy and your eyes are red.”

“S-Stupid Sena…” Leo growls in a watery tone. To Izumi’s relief, Leo doesn’t move as he gently wipes away the tears. “Your eyes are red, too.”

Izumi turns his eyes away to look at the ocean, embarrassed. “Yeah, well…”

Leo’s unexpectedly soft fingers also wipe the fresh tears from Izumi’s cheeks.

Izumi continues his prodding, “Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be there soon?”

“Probably in half an hour?”

“…Isn’t it, at least, forty-five minutes away by train?”

“Yep.”

Izumi feels a surge of panic run through his body, despite Leo’s casual response.

“Ou-sama, you-!” He gets cut off by his own gasp as Leo stands up and suddenly yanks him along.

“Then make sure I get there in time.”

“That’s impossible!”

Keeping their hands connected, Leo pulls Izumi along, running through the unstable sand. “Wahaha! Nothing is impossible for Sena!”

Izumi feels his heart give a warm pulse, but he yells out a complaint, “Hey, delusional King!”

As they run, Leo never let’s go of Izumi’s hand, and Izumi never let’s go of Leo’s.

When they do finally make it to the venue, Leo sneaks them in. It’s an outdoor stage, with a private area enclosed in the back.

“Hurry and try on your outfits. We’re about to test the stage.” Arashi greets, nodding towards a room. “They’re in there.”

“Outfits…” Izumi rolls the plural word on his tongue, raising an eyebrow. “You really made one for someone who quit? And I never said that I was going to perform, you know?”

“You’re such a tsundere.” Leo pouts. “Won’t you? Knights isn’t Knights without you.”

Izumi is so weak to that face. And it isn’t fair when Leo pleadingly tugs on Izumi’s hand like he is.

“Gross.”

“Ritsu-chan, hush!” Arashi whisper shouts.

Ritsu chuckles, leaning onto Arashi. “Hurry and try them so we can figure out the spacing on stage. The less time I have to be out in the sun, the better~”

Leo pulls Izumi towards the changing room while saying, “Sorry, Rittsu! It’ll be all day from mid-afternoon, so take it easy, okay?”

As they check the fitting for the costumes, Izumi notices that there are gloves. A usual attire staple for Knights, but he feels relieved to see them. The gloves will be able to cover the bite marks on Leo’s hands.

Izumi wonders what Leo must have gone through to fall back into old, destructive habits. Did the music in Leo’s head stop again? Izumi hopes they heal soon, he doesn’t like seeing Leo being in any kind of pain.

When they finish adjusting the stage outfits and change into practice clothes, they go out onto the stage.

“Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa says casually, not bewildered at Izumi’s sudden appearance in the least. “Will you be alright? You have not practiced with us all week.”

Cheeky brat, Izumi thinks.

“I’ll be fine, who do you think I am?”

Leo yells while bouncing to his spot, “Wahaha! Izumi Sena of Knights, of course!”

The declaration makes Izumi’s heart skip a beat.

Tsukasa smiles gently. “Pardon me, then.”

Izumi shifts his eyes to look around. It’s true that Izumi would never allow himself to get rusty or out of shape, but… well…

Moving to his spot for the first song, Izumi bumps his arm into Ritsu’s, sneakily hooking his index finger through Ritsu’s to make sure Ritsu knows it isn’t an accident. Giving Ritsu’s finger a quick squeeze, Izumi lets go and faces forward in his position.

Thanks, he silently urges. Without the setlist, he wouldn’t have known what to practice.

Just this time, he will let Ritsu keep that smug grin he is currently sporting as he also faces forward.

Mid-afternoon soon rolls around and the festival around the stage starts to kick up. Stalls become busier and busier; potential audience members roam about. Of course, at the other end of the festival, the same scene is taking place with the other idol group. Those upstart rookies from CosPro.

On and on, with incremental breaks, Knights performs magnificently. The area just before the stage is crowded with people standing and jumping along or over on the side, sitting and listening. Like this, the princes and princesses’ Knights slowly corner the opposing King. Forcing the enemy into desperation. Forcing them into careless actions and drawing unwanted attention.

During their next break, Leo says, “We’ll wrap this up with individual stages and then end on a group number. Like Rittsu planned.” Turning towards Arashi, he adds, “Still good to be emcee for us?”

“Not a problem~” Arashi trills. “Tsukasa-chan is up first, right? I’ll rile them up for you.”

Tsukasa nervously swallows. “Thank you, Narukami-senpai. I won’t let it be in vain.”

Arashi giggles lightly and pats Tsukasa on the back before picking up her microphone. The break is already over.

Izumi knows Ritsu planned the lineup with the possible inclusion of him, but he’s also sure that Ritsu acted on his own when giving Izumi the setlist. To keep the ruse up, Izumi asks, “Planning on sticking me in the lineup somewhere, Kuma-kun?”

For some reason, Leo speaks up first, “You’re last.”

“Hah? Shouldn’t Kuma-kun go as close to last as possible?” Izumi argues. They’ve been doing this all day. The sun took a toll out of Izumi, he can’t imagine what it’s like for Ritsu, right now.

“It’s already late, the sun is fully setting. Besides, I want it this way! Agree with your king!” Leo growls playfully.

“You’re ignoring Kuma-kun’s strategy?”

“Actually, Secchan~,” Ritsu interrupts this time. “This is my strategy. It’s late enough, so I’m fine. Secchan worries too much~ Besides, having Ou-sama or me go last is too predictable. Make sure our audience is all shocked and happy by the end~”

Izumi couldn’t help but scowl slightly, “How annoying… you’re putting a lot of responsibility on me?”

“But Sena can do it.” Leo says.

…He guesses that it isn’t so bad to be relied on.

“Tch. Guess I have no choice. Count on me, then.” Izumi replies. That’s what he wanted, all along.

“Yep! We can always count on Sena!” Leo puts his arms around Izumi’s waist only briefly before letting go. His demeanor changes to that of the King of Knights. “Let’s teach those upstarts to not get so cocky.”

First, it’s Tsukasa, followed by Arashi, and then Ritsu.

As Izumi looks on from the side wing, he comments, “They’re falling out of sync.” The other group is far, so it isn’t more than just humanoid-like figures in Izumi’s eyes, but the movements are chaotic enough to tell him that they’re infighting and disagreeing. “Maybe an internal conflict. Hmph. It’s unprofessional to show that right in front of the audience.”

“All according to Rittsu’s plan.” Leo shrugs, almost emotionlessly. “Scramble the opposing king towards the corner and our knight is in place.”

Izumi turn his eyes to look at Leo.

That’s a strange sentence, he idly contemplates. However, Izumi believes he knows what Leo is seeing in his head. A game of chess being played out. “Play with Kasa-kun sometime. Anyways, Kuma-kun is finishing up, and Naru-kun is about to step back out. Ready?”

Alarm bells sound in Izumi’s head when Leo grins like he is currently.

“Leader, that smirk makes me uneasy.” Tsukasa comments warily.

“Are you tired of seeing me yet~?” Arashi asks the audience in jest and waiting for their answer. “Ara ara~ I’m glad~ But the show must continue, I can’t hog the stage forever~ Hmm… There are only two left though? Will it be another beautiful knight or our king?”

This time, the audience doesn’t have time to dwell on an answer. Leo rushes out eagerly. “Uchuu~! Wahaha! It’s my turn next!”

“My, my, Ou-sama sure is excited~” Arashi plays along.

“Why don’t you sing with me~?”

“Really, Ou-sama.” Arashi sighs good-humoredly. “You can’t be lonely? All of these princesses are here, isn’t that right?”

Izumi makes sure not to show it on his face, but he’s glad that Leo is smiling and having fun. It has been a long time since Leo seemed to have this much satisfaction on the stage. Too long. Perhaps Leo’s shattered dreams really can be recovered.

As he watches Leo dance around, all spotlights on him, Izumi knows that Leo has moved the king piece to its place.

“King on g6, is it?” Izumi whispers, knowing exactly how Leo likes to play. “Get ready, CosPro.”

Because Izumi will make sure to achieve a checkmate. For Leo. For Knights.


	10. B.G., Checkmate, Bf6

**The Bishop’s Gambit**

(Checkmate, Bf6)

_(Izumi’s POV)_

 

“We’re having an expedition!” Leo announces happily the moment they’re changed into their regular clothing.

Unamused with the olden term used in the days of knights, Izumi asks, “And what does that mean, Ou-sama?”

Leo proudly shows off the envelope he has in his hand. “Everything is closing for tonight, but tomorrow, let’s come back. Together. The festival goes on for the entire weekend. We even have these little tickets to get free stuff~”

“Let’s go when the sun goes down.” Ritsu suggests.

“I don’t mind going later, but how about a little before that, Ritsu-chan?” Arashi counters.

“A most spectacular prize.” Tsukasa awes as he looks around at the many stalls on their way to the train station.

Izumi notices that most of the stalls around them are selling sweets and fried snacks. But after everything, he will let Tsukasa have, at least, some of them. “Not too much sugar, Kasa-kun.”

“I did not suggest anything?!” And although Tsukasa gets a little defensive and energetic during their walk, he is quickly lulled to sleep by the train’s steady motion and ends up leaning on Leo’s shoulder.

Leo’s eyes soften when he peers at Tsukasa.

“How cute~” Arashi coos.

“Falling asleep here? It’s like he trusts us.” Ritsu chuckles softly.

Izumi joins along in their merriment, “He’s still a brat.”

“Sleep tight, Suo~” Leo whispers. “We’ll call your driver for you.”

And they do. They first carefully maneuver Tsukasa so he is on Arashi’s back and take him off of the train before Leo starts to dig into Tsukasa’s pockets. Although they don’t know the passcode to the phone, Ritsu suggests trying a fingerprint, which ends up working.

“Sena, you talk to them.” Leo tosses the phone over after he dials a number.                                                                                        

Izumi splutters, quickly reaching out to catch the device. “Idiot!” A faint voice comes out of the phone. “Ah… Hello, this is Izumi Sena from Knights.”

He glares at Leo throughout the whole phone call. Sure, he might’ve anticipated it, but he didn’t think Leo would actually throw the phone over. He only looks away when he hangs up the call and puts the phone back into Tsukasa’s blazer pocket.

“Inspiration! Its come, its come!” Leo says loudly, looking towards the dark, star speckled sky, seemingly losing himself in them. He then starts jogging away.

“Where are you going?” Izumi says, surprised. What is Leo planning, now? “That’s not your way home!”

“The ocean, Sena~” Leo replies, twirling on his heels far too gracefully for his erratic movements. “It’s calling my name!”

Arashi and Ritsu laugh softly, and, somehow, Tsukasa remains sleeping through all of this.

“Go on, Izumi-chan.” Arashi whispers in amusement. “We’ll stay with Tsukasa-chan.”

Izumi looks at the three of them carefully. “It’s dark out, so keep an eye on them, Kuma-kun.”

“The moon is out and I’m at full strength.” Ritsu sticks his tongue out playfully. “Don’t worry, Secchan~ They’re under the protection of a vampire.”

“Right.” Izumi says back. “Good night, then. You two get home, too.”

“Good work, today.” Arashi adds. “Good night~”

With that, Izumi quickly runs to catch up with Leo before his king can get too far ahead. When Izumi does finally catch up, he sees Leo standing amidst the sand along the shoreline, solemnly staring up at the moon.

“Hey! Ou-sama! It’s dangerous to get too close to the tides. It’ll be too late if they rise too fast.” Izumi warns.

Leo only grins and says, “You’ll save me.”

Leo’s demeanor has flipped again. Izumi also looks up towards the moon. A moon that is as attractive and hypnotizing as Leo is. As to not break the calm atmosphere, Izumi lowers his voice, “I thought the inspiration has come?”

The husky laugh Leo lets out makes Izumi look over in worry. That isn’t Leo’s usual tone. It doesn’t sound like a happy Leo at all.

“Maybe I’m kind of tired…” Leo confesses delicately before falling to the ground on all fours, startling Izumi further.

Leo starts to draw staffs and notes in the sand.

To stay close, Izumi also sits on the dirty beach, careful to avoid any of Leo’s new masterpiece. “…Then lean on me if you want to.”

Rely on him.

“Sena hates the heat though.”

Izumi looks at his friend briefly before turning his eyes to the never-ending horizon. “It’s not so bad.”

If he can help, Izumi will do anything in his power to do so.

“Hurry up. It’s already dark out.” He adds, carefully checking their surroundings every so often. If something is strange, Izumi will drag Leo away by force.

Leo hums an affirmative.

A long silence falls between them. It’s comfortable. Just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company.

“…Hey… Sena?”

“Hm?” Izumi hums, indicating that he’s listening.

The silence stretches out for a little longer. Until Leo finally breaks it. “I love you.”

Izumi feels his heart start to race. As much as he wants to look at Leo’s expression, to look into Leo’s eyes and ask if this is another one of his _‘I love everyone, I love you’_ or _‘you’re like family to me, I love you’_ or… otherwise, Izumi stubbornly keeps his eyes trained to the stars above.

Leo always says, because Izumi is pretty, a glance from him is extremely effective.

Whatever that means… However, Izumi knows, if he looks at Leo now, when Leo is seemingly so vulnerable, Leo might stop speaking.

Say what you want to me, Leo-kun, Izumi thinks.

Everything that Leo’s heart is crying about, he hopes Leo can verbalize it. Izumi will listen closely, this time. He will even make the effort to read between the lines.

Leo stops composing and sits next to him; Izumi starts to feel Leo’s eyes on him.

His heart is racing in dread.

“Sena…I…” Leo hesitates, finally turning his gaze away. “…I’ve hurt you a lot. I always lashed out when I was crying by myself. I’m sorry.”

Huh?

Leo continues, “And maybe I can never compare to your Yuu-kun… Or maybe we’re the same now? I didn’t want you to know, so I also ran away from you… I…” Leo struggles to keep going. “With me… without me, or with Yuu-kun… whoever else that catches your attention… I just really hope you’re happy. It has been… a really bloody battle for us, huh?”

Izumi expected to be blamed. He deserves any backlash Leo wants to throw at him. He’s the cause of it all. Izumi never thought…

The gurgled laugh Leo lets out finally makes Izumi look over.

“Sena… I love you.” Leo repeats.

To Izumi, Leo looks so fragile at this moment. The moonlight from above make the tears on Leo’s face glitter. A beautiful sorrow.

A sorrowful truth.

Baring his heart like this, Leo is setting both of them free. Nonetheless, Izumi never wanted to be free. He never wanted Leo to be this miserable.

Izumi reaches out and wipes the tears away lightly. “You’re not supposed to burst into tears when confessing your love.”

For a moment, Leo looks surprised that he’s crying.

“S-Sorry, Sena. I-I’m just a handful, aren’t I? Don’t mind-!?”

Stop believing that, Izumi desires silently.

To put an end to Leo’s thoughts, Izumi answers with a kiss to the corner of Leo’s lips. “I hear you now, Leo-kun.”

Izumi feels Leo’s tears drip onto his cheek. He tastes them on his lips.

Izumi hopes they’re tears of relief. He can’t hurt Leo again. He won’t.

“Please stay.” Leo shakily whispers.

Izumi could never refuse him. “You, too.”

He feels hands snake around his back and fist into his shirt. Before Leo draws himself closer and hooks his chin onto Izumi’s shoulder, Izumi sees a smile.

He’s glad.

Without warning, Leo makes another swift movement and stands up.

“We need to steal the resignation forms from the Blockhead Emperor’s desk.”

Izumi repeats back, “Resignation forms?”

“When you quit Knights.” Leo explains anxiously. “Maybe Keito didn’t process them yet. Come on, Sena, let’s go break in.”

Leo still… believes everything Izumi says. Just like Izumi will believe anything that Leo says. Even if Leo shouts it in self-defense.

If only with Leo, Izumi will be more honest. He hopes Leo will also expose his heart. Just for Izumi.

“Hold on.” Izumi reaches out and grabs Leo’s wrist. “Wait, Leo-kun- gngh?”

“Wah!” Leo shouts in surprise as he’s pulled off balance and falls onto Izumi.

The air is knocked out of his lungs as Izumi lands on his back. Carefully, he turns his head to the side and coughs. “Ugh… If pushing me to the ground is my punishment, then I’ll take it. But if I bruise, I’m going to kill you, Ou-sama.”

“But, Sena, now is the perfect chance! I heard Oba-chan did the same thing.”

“Listen when people are talking to you.” Izumi winds his arms around Leo’s back, to keep Leo in place. “I never got those forms.”

“Huh?”

“…As if I could ever quit Knights.” Izumi admits in a whisper, looking up at Leo. “Isn’t it a place you and I made to call home?”

Even though their castle became nothing but rubble and ashes; and their front lawn is a battlefield stained in blood…

Izumi could never, willingly, leave for good.

He tried. With every fiber of his being, he tried. But he couldn’t go through with it. Even if Ritsu didn’t stop him in his tracks, Izumi suspected he would have turned around.

“You did well… protecting our home all of this time.”

Izumi tenses up. “…Not really…”

“You fought the duels in place for the both of us. You did your best. Just like the Sena I always knew.” Leo raises a hand to Izumi’s cheek, caressing the skin softly. “Even if it got a little messy, you still won.”

After everything, is that what Leo really believes?

“Thank you.” Leo says in a soft voice, his breath fanning against Izumi’s neck.

“…Thank Kasa-kun.” Izumi says instead. Izumi doesn’t deserve this gratitude.

“Because he put out the fire that was still burning our castle down? The fire still licking at your heels?” Leo chuckles, seemingly understanding very well what Tsukasa jumpstarted. “Maybe we really should thank the newbie.”

“Because he wanted to meet you… He reminded me to keep it safe. Even if it was still on fire.” Izumi says. Tsukasa’s fascination with Leo… There had to be a reason. It was a wish that Izumi wanted to grant for the both of them. A wish to see Leo.

Izumi tightens his hands into fists as he continues to explain, “I… got cornered. You suddenly left everything for me to deal with and I got desperate. I… put Yuu-kun in that castle, hoping to save at least _someone._ Tenshouin was-!” Izumi swallows the flashbacks and stomps them back into the deepest pits of his memories. “But in the end, I just hurt you both.”

Leo shifts his body to get more comfortable. He brings their faces closer to be able to keep at a low whisper. “Even with a home like that… I wonder why Suo~ joined?”

“Who knows… Maybe he heard a song of yours back in our Othello, Backgammon, Chess days.” Izumi shrugs, taking a wild guess. How many names they’ve gone through and how many internal conflicts they’ve had… it really was annoying.

As an afterthought, Izumi scoffs, “Then he shoved his vision of chivalrous knights in our faces.”

“Mmm~” Leo hums happily. “Okay. I’ll write a song, just for him. To our youngest; from, Knights.”

The happiness soon fades from Leo’s face. Izumi calls out his name to bring him back from his remembrances, “Leo-kun?”

Izumi knows that it works once Leo perks back up and sings, “Se~na~”

Izumi takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

So that Leo doesn’t start to think otherwise again, Izumi should say the things he couldn’t before. Pride… meant nothing if it only left pain in the end. “…Thank you. For everything.”

For the songs. For seeing the good in everyone and every situation. For taking so many swords to the heart and still being able to keep moving forward. For being friends with a sourpuss.

For being Leo.

The words leave Izumi’s lips so rarely that Leo is genuinely stunned into silence for a moment before letting out a relieved laugh. “You’re such a tsundere, you surprised me.”

“Idiot Ou-sama.” Izumi sulks, but there is no heat behind it. He should say one last thing before the walls of ice build back up around his heart. “I want you here. I-?”

A quick kiss to his lips shock Izumi into silence, this time.

“I know.” Leo smiles gently. “I’m also listening, now. I know.”

Izumi relaxes. He didn’t even realize he started to tense up further, but the barriers around his heart are comfortably being rebuilt; differently now. Honesty, to him, is like giving his entire heart away. No matter how small the words are. And, perhaps, Izumi isn’t ready just yet. For now, he’ll just give Leo a key, in case Leo ever needs to hear it. Because saying the words and throwing his heart onto an active battlefield is still much less painful than watching Leo crumble.

“If you want to hear it, then tell me.”

Neither of them is a mind reader. They’ll just have to do better from now on, even if words, actions, and music aren’t universal languages.

Leo gives him a bright grin just before rolling off of him and back onto the sand. “Ah! The inspiration!”

Izumi only turns his head to watch.

“Oh. Sena.”

“Yeah?”

“Here.” Leo digs into his pocket and takes out a flash drive, tossing it over. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to put it on a cassette.”

Instinctively, Izumi reaches out and grabs it before it can land on his chest. Rolling over onto his stomach, as well, Izumi examines the item.

“No, _thank you,_ for not putting it on a cassette.” Izumi growls. With technology advancing with each passing day, Izumi really wonders where Leo could have gotten his hands on something like that. “I guess I have no choice but to take it, but what am I supposed to do with it? Are you telling me to practice with this?”

“Do what you want! It’s the song I wrote when I watched you modelling. Wahaha!”

“I see. Does it have a name?”

“The title’s… hmm… _A little Sena Izumi!_ Oh, but I already used that.” Leo hums in thought.  “Oh~ It could be like the missing Minuet and Trio movement. _Sena and the four Knights._ ”

Leo’s eyes are shining even in the dark of night.

The place they called home has been found and added to their memories.

Izumi smiles a little as he laughs. Leo only remembers the important things, after all. “Your sense of language is really the worse.”

 

_…And yet, here, we will stay._

_We will litter this bloodstained battlefield with flower petals until it becomes beautiful._

_Any place with you is better than a perfect heaven all alone, anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Did you read both POVs? Just one??
> 
> May I suggest to you to read them side-by-side? You may find a secret~ ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on twitter! @SnowyWinterNght


	11. Title Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not actually play chess regularly. This is the product of a lot of research.

## The King’s Bishop’s Gambit

The King’s Gambit is a chess opening, a series of opening moves, that can then be turned into Knight’s Gambit, Bishop’s Gambit, and other variants. When the two series of moves are played together, the name combines and becomes like the title, The King’s Bishop’s Gambit.

The King’s Gambit allows one side to target down the opponent’s weak points very quickly, however it has a high chance of leaving the king position weak and exposed to threats.

Bishop’s Gambit is a much more aggressive series of moves than the Knight’s Gambit. Sacrificing the right to castle (moving the king and rook pieces at the same time), the Bishop’s Gambit allows the player to hold back or outright threaten opposing pieces.

## King’s Gambit (Part One, e4)

The first move in the King’s Gambit chess opening is to move the white (player’s) Pawn to the e4 square. An assertive opening and considered to be more attacking than other opening moves.

 

## King’s Gambit (Part Two, e5)

This is actually a necessary response from the black (opposing) side if the King’s Gambit is to be played out correctly. A (black) Pawn is moved to the e5 square, which is directly in front of the (white) Pawn on e4.

With this, the black side gains an equal share of the center and interferes with the white side being able to put a Pawn on d4 (the square directly left of the other (white) Pawn on e4)

 

## King’s Gambit (Part Three, f4)

The white side puts a Pawn on the f4 square (directly right of the (white) Pawn on e4). This (white) Pawn is used as a sacrifice, allowing the (black) Pawn on e5 to attack it, and ultimately move the (black) Pawn to the f4 square.

Baiting the (black) Pawn to the f4 square allows the white side to move to a Pawn to the d4 square (directly left of the (white) Pawn on e4) safely.

 

## Bishop’s Gambit (Part One, Bc4)

The third move for the white (player’s) side must be Bc4 to initiate the Bishop’s Gambit. This moves the (white) Bishop set on the f1 square to the c4 square.

This moves the (white) Bishop out of the way so the (white) King has an open square to move to later.

The c4 square keeps the (white) Bishop safe, for now.

 

## Bishop’s Gambit (Part Two, Qh4)

The (white) Queen can now be moved to the h4 square. The (white) Pawn that was previously in the way has been moved and sacrificed.

This move paired with the following move allows the white (player’s) side to develop the rest of the white pieces quickly and opens many attacking or threatening options towards the black (opposing) side.

 

## Bishop’s Gambit (Part Three, Kf1)

The (white) King is moved to the f1 square (where the (white) Bishop was initially set).

This move paired with the previous move allows the white (player’s) side to develop the rest of the pieces quickly and opens many attacking or threatening options towards the black (opposing) side.

 

However, this set of moves with the (white) Queen and (white) King sacrifices the white’s (player’s) side the right to castle.

Castling is a move involving the (white) King and the (white) Rook in which the white side can move both pieces at once. Like the Knight piece, this is the only other time pieces may ‘jump’ over each other.

Castling can only be used when neither the King nor Rook has moved. Castling moves the King to a safer position, away from the center of the board, and moves the Rook to a position that allows it to take active action directly at the center.

 

## Checkmate (Nh6, Kg6, Bf6)

Checkmate with the Knight pieces and/or Bishop pieces is actually quite uncommon and the most difficult to force (force for checkmate in chess means a sequence of two or more moves that the opponent cannot prevent). The most common is to checkmate with the Queen.

For story purposes, let’s go with one of the King, Bishop, and Knight Checkmates.

By forcing the black (opposing) King into the corner, square h8, the remaining white pieces of King, Bishop, and Knight can line up horizontally and checkmate. The white (player’s) side must have the Knight on h6 (Nh6), the King on g6 (Kg6), and the Bishop on f6 (Bf6).

The h8 square, where the opposing (black) King was forced to move, is controlled by the Bishop with this strategy. With nowhere left to go…

Checkmate! ^^

 

 

** King's Gambit **

 

** Bishop's Gambit **

** **

 

** Checkmate KBK **

(move Bishop to f6)

** **

 


End file.
